Secrets of the Blade
by Larn555
Summary: A Naruto/Bleach Xover. Lily Knoxasumi disappears for three years after the death of her clan. But when she meets five new genins and two jonins. What is a Shinigami? And Hollows? Oh well I'll just have to read a find out. OCx?, later IchiXOri, & RenjiXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Secrets of the Blade**

Summary: When a young girl enters Konohagakure, she carries many secrets with her. After she meets five newcomers to the leaf village, she learns about other worlds. Can this girl keep her secrets from her friends, or will they discover them? Naruto/Bleach crossover.

* * *

Chapter 1

As the 11 years old girl runs from the ones chasing her, she stumbles on the ground trying to get away. Her heart races faster, branches from trees whip her in the face and body. She moves her arms in front of her face to protect it. She makes one least leap before clearing out of the woods and on a path. She puts all of her speed into running forward away from them. She is able a large gate in the distance as she puts the last bit of her strength into getting there. "Almost there." She says to herself. She is able to get close enough to turn around to them gone. She walks a bit more until she collapses in front of the gate. Two men on guard at the gate notice her and walk over.

"A little girl?" one says to the other.

"She all right?" the other one asks.

"Don't know, maybe we should take her to Lord Hokage?"

"Yeah, good idea. You take her I'll stay here."

"All right."

One of the men picks up the little girl and carries her in his arms to the Hokage.

Hokage's Office

"So, you saw her collapse in front of gate?" asks the Hokage.

"Hai(1), she only seems to have a few scratches, but other than that she's fine." Says the man who was at the gate.

"Take her to the Konohagakure Hospital and have someone watch over her. Let me know the minute she wakes up."

"Hai, Lord Hokage."

Next Morning

The young girl opens her eyes, only to find herself in a white room. "Where am I?" she asks herself. The door opens and a young woman, mid twenties, walks into the room.

"Oh, good your awake." Says the nurse.

"Where am I?" asks the young girl.

"The Konohagakure Hospital, Miss."

"Konohagakure?"

"Hai."

"Good, I was hoping to come here."

"I see you finally came to." Says the Hokage who's standing in the doorway with a smile on. "Excuse me nurse, but may you give us some privacy." The nurse nods her head and leaves the room. "I thought you die during the Knoxasumi clan massacre, Lily."

"I got away, thanks to Hiro." Says Lily.

"So, what happen to you than?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Still stubborn I see." He says with a chuckle. "Are you going to become a ninja then?"

"Hai, Lord Hokage."

"If you're well enough you can go today."

"Really!" he gives a small nod then gives a small chuckle. He gives a monition for someone outside to come in.

A man wearing a leaf headband and a scar across his nose walks into the room. "Lily, met Iruka Umino." Says the Hokage gesturing toward the man who just walked in.

"Konichiwa(2), Iruka-sensei." Replies Lily. She stands up from her bed and gives a small bow towards him.

"Konichiwa, Miss. Knoxasumi." Iruka replies with a smile. "Are you really to start your training?"

"Hai, Iruka-sensei." Says Lily with a smile.

"Then, follow me." He says walking out of the room with Lily at his tail.

* * *

**Words**

(1) Yes sir or ma'am, or Understood

(2) Hello


	2. Chapter 2

**Secrets of the Blade**

Chapter 2

It has been one year since Lily Knoxasumi came to Konohagakure. In just a few weeks she will take the graduation exam to become a genin. Lily was walking to school when her thoughts came around the dream she had about five newcomers to Konohagakure who became genin along with her, and two new jonin with the other five. She remembered what they looked like pretty well, but their names were a little fuzzy.

When Lily got to school there were many people already there. Most of the seats are already taken; she noticed an empty seat next to her friend Sasuke Uchiha. Yes, the two of them have been friends since Lily first came to Konohagakure. Every girl in her class didn't like Lily because she and Sasuke are friends. "Morning Sasuke!" she said in a cheery voice.

"Hn." Was all he said in return.

"All right than…" She sat down next to him, and quietly hummed to her a random tune.

"Morning students," said Iruka as he walked into the room. "I have an announcement to make," he said while looking at his clipboard. "We have five new students joining us today," he made a hand gesture toward the door as it opened, everyone in class move forward to get a better look. When the students walked in Lily's eyes went wide.

"Those are the people from my dream." She quietly said to herself.

"Alright students these are them. Their names from left to right; Uryu Ishida, Yasutora Sado, Orihime Inoue, Renji Abarai, and Ichigo Kurosaki. Treat them well." Iruka gestured them to empty seats. There was next to Lily, the girl named Orihime.

"Konichiwa, my name is Lily!" she said to Orihime in an up beat way.

"Konichiwa, my name is Orihime!" she said in the same up beat attitude. Lily help but giggle at how much they were alike.

"Oh great, another like you." Lily hears her friend Sasuke says. Lily elbowed him in the side. "Ow, don't do that."

Few weeks later

The graduation exam was over and Lily passed with flying colours. She ties her headband around her neck, like her friend Hinata. Lily walked into class and saw Ino and Sakura fighting over the seat next to Sasuke. She walks to them lefts up her foot and kicks Ino in the side cause her to crash into Sakura, and fall to the front of the classroom. "You two really are pathetic, fighting over a boy." Says Lily in a monotone. She looks over and sees her other friend Naruto Uzumaki. "Morning Naruto, how are ya?" says Lily in her normal bubbly tone.

"I'm good today and you?" asks Naruto with a foxy grin.

"Excellent, may I sit next to you?"

"Yeah, sure, go for it!"

"Arigato(1), Naruto-kun(2)." She sits next to him. "Morning Sasuke!" Before he could answer Sakura and Ino started to freak out because Lily was sitting next to Sasuke. Naruto wasn't happy about it and knelled on the desk glaring at Sasuke. Some kid sat in front of them pushed Naruto into Sasuke making them kiss each other. Lily bursted out into laughter and couldn't stop herself.

"All right everyone settle down, I need to announce the teams." Iruka said as he came into the classroom.

Fast forward a few teams

"Team 5, Orihime Inoue, Uryu Ishida, and Yasutora Sado." All three of them looked at each other and smiled. "Team 6, Ichigo Kurosaki, Renji Abarai, and Lily Knoxasumi." Your head shoot up when you hear your name being called. "Okay, you may meet your sensei after lunch." Lily starts packing her things.

"Hey you, Lily Knoxasumi." Lily turns her head into see that's calling her. It was Ichigo.

"Konichiwa Ichigo, what's up?"

"You want to have lunch with us?"

"Yeah, sure, sounds great."

After lunch

Lily, Renji, Ichigo, and everyone else were waiting for their sensei. The door opens and two people walk in. "The other people from my dream." Lily quietly says to herself. Some guy in a striped hat and clogs, with a cane. A woman with purple hair and black suit with an orange top over it.

"Warriors are you ready!" the guy in the hat said. "Teams 5 and 6?"

"Great, I get the war chief." Lily says in a monotone. Everyone looked over in her direction with a weird expression. "Dam I said it out loud, again, did I?" A few people nodded their heads. "Kuso(3)!" Lily quietly mumbled to herself. "Alright, team mates, lets move out!" said Lily with a big grin.

Lily, Renji, Uryu, Ichigo, Orihime, Yasutora, and their sensies went outside by one of the training grounds, to introduce themselves to each other. "Alright, let's start," the guy in the hat, said, "My name is Kisuke Urahara, and she's Yoruichi Shihoin."

"Yeah, I know Ichigo told me." Lily said in her normal bubbly voice. Kisuke open his mouth to say something but Lily interrupted him, "And my name is Lily Knoxasumi."

"Good you saved us two minutes of talking." Said Yoruichi with a small smile. "We sensies are suppose to give a survival excise, but really they just test teamwork. Lily, you work well with others right?"

"Huh, oh yeah!" she said a little dazed, "I'm good with people, of coarse!"

"Good, that save us a day of training." Said Kisuke.

"Quick question?" Lily asks with her hand up.

"Yeah, sure, go."

"You done? Because I have things I need to do." Everyone, except Yasutora, starts laughing slightly.

"Yeah, yeah, you're all dismissed." Replies Kisuke with creepy sing songy voice. "Team 6 our first mission is tomorrow, met me at the Hokage tower around 10 o'clock."

"Same for us Team 5. See you there at 12 o'clock." Said Yoruichi with a smirk on her face.

"Yay! Freedom! Hey, Orihime you want to go get ramen with me, you guys can came too."

"Sure, that sounds great, you guys coming?" said Orihime in her bubbly voice.

"Alright, sounds good," replied Ichigo. "Come on, let's go, eat some ramen."

* * *

**Words**

(1) Thank you

(2) Used at the end of someone name who is your friends

(3) Shit or Dam it


	3. Chapter 3

"_Thoughts"_

"_**Demon Thoughts"**_

"**Demon talking"**

I don't own Naruto or Bleach, just Lily, Iioka, and the voice in Renji's head.

* * *

**Secrets of the Blade**

Chapter 3

It was late afternoon when Lily was on her way home. When she heard someone from behind her, it was Orihime. "Konichiwa Lily-chan(1)!"

"Konichiwa Orihime-chan!" said Lily in her normal bubbly tone. "What's up?"

"Umm, the Hokage told me that if you let me, I could, umm, stay at your house?"

"Sure! Sounds like fun to me, Orihime-chan!" replied Lily with a sweet smile. "Come on! Let's go!" Lily started to walk away, "Are you coming? Or not?"

"Right! Let's go!" said Orihime, run to catch up with Lily.

The two of them made it to Lily's house with no problems. Lily unlocked her door front, and walked with Orihime. Throw the keys on the counter, and walked over to the fridge. "Would you like something to eat?" asked Lily turning around to face her friend.

"Sure!" said Orihime with a smile.

"What would you like?"

"Do you have any ramen?"

"Yes, I do! Why?"

"I'll take that," Lily turned back around to grab some ramen. "Can I get some red bean paste, humus, and tuna with that?" Lily face went completely white. "It's very good, want you like some Lily-chan!"

"Umm, sure…" she replied uneasy, "It couldn't hurt."

Orihime poured some of her ramen mix into a bowl for Lily. "Here, try it! It's good!" She handed Lily. She took the ramen and looked at it with uneasy eyes. Lily broke her chopsticks grab some of the ramen mix and ate it.

"Yum! This is so good! I was throw off by what was in it, but I was wrong!" Lily said giving a foxy grin. "We should sleep, we both have mission tomorrow."

"Yeah!"

Next Morning

Lily was making her way to the Hokage's office, humming a tune quietly to herself. She walked into the office and saw Ichigo, Renji, and Kisuke waiting for her. "Sorry, I overslept."

"It's alright we just got here ourselves." Replied Renji. "So, what's the mission? Lord Hokage?"

"I need to collected herbs for meditation." Said the Hokage. "The herbs are just about 10 miles outside the village."

"Right," replied Kisuke-sensei, "We'll be back before you know it."

"Good, careful out there." Said the Hokage as everyone left.

"Collecting herbs," said Ichigo as they got outside of the building. "Do they think were kids or things." He didn't sounds happy about his first mission.

"We are only 12, Ichigo. In case you forgot." Replied Lily in a monotone.

"They could gave us something more…" his voice trailed off.

"Fun." Renji finished for him.

"But, we're only genin, they have to gives us boring missions." Replied Lily.

They walked for about five minutes, until they came across the herbs. " We're here!" said Kisuke-sensei in his sing-songy voice.

"I can see that." Said Lily in a joking voice. She could hear Ichigo and Renji snickering behind her. They started picking herbs; Lily got this uneasy feeling in her stomach. They were almost done, until they heard a loud howling coming from inside the forest. "What the hell was that?" asks Lily in a panic.

"Kuso!" shouted Renji. "Not now!" he pulled something out of his pocket; it looked like a pez dispenser, but had the head of a duck. Renji pushed down the top of its head and a pill popped out. He's body fell to the ground, but he was standing over it in a black outfit and the sword he wore on his hip still there.

"Renji?" asked Lily really confused.

"We'll explain later," he said with a normal look in face. "Just stay back, alright?" she gave a small nod.

"It's not safe for you." Said Ichigo. Lily looked at him; he was wearing the same kind outfit as Renji, but he still had he's big sword on his back.

The trees in the forest started to move around as whatever it was came closer. Then, Lily saw it, her eyes widen in horror. A huge creature with lizard like body and a white mask came out of the woods. "What the hell is that?" Lily asked in a shaky voice.

"Hollow," answered Kisuke-sensei. "They are human spirits that were not sent to Soul Society in due time. This led to their corruption, robbing them of their sense of being and giving them a craving for human souls. To for fill the empties in your lives." He said rather calmly.

Ichigo and Renji leaped at the hollow with both of their swords drawn and ready. It was just about to grab Ichigo when a black and white blur came out of nowhere. The hollow suddenly spilt in half and dietarians into nothing. "What the…" began Lily.

"I can't you both get all the fun, no fair." There was a hugely tall man with spiky hair and an eye patch. He was smiling really creepy like.

"Icchy! Renji-san!" cried a little girl with pink hair, who was riding on the big guy's back.

"Who the hell are you two?" asked Lily with a freaked out look. "All right you two," she said turning to Ichigo and Renji. "Tell me what the hell is going on right now!" she said in a really angry voice, that was scaring everyone. She grabbed Ichigo by the shirt and pulled him really close to her face.

"Well…" he started off. Ichigo started to tell Lily the whole story, about the Soul Society, Shinigamies, hollows, Orihime's and Chad's powers, Uryu being a Quincy, Aizen betraying everyone and capturing Orihime, Ichigo and them saving her, and everything.

"Wow," Lily didn't know where to start. "So you guys came to the Leaf Village to protect us from future hollow attacks?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Said Renji rubbing the back of his head.

"Cool." Was all Lily said. "So, your Kenpachi Zaraki?" he gave a small nod. "And Yachiru Kusajishi?"

"Yeah! It's really nice to meet you!" answered Yachiru in a very peppy voice. "So what's your name?"

"Lily," she said "Lily Knoxasumi."

"Okay…" said Yachiru thinking about something. "I'll call you, Flower-chan!"

"Yeah!" cheered Lily. "My own nickname!"

"**Yes,"** everyone looked around to find that voice. **"It's very nice, my lady."** Grey smoke was coming out of Lily's body. It hit the ground and a grey wolf appeared with 8 tails and a white stomach. "**Greetings, my name is Iioka."** He said calmly. "**I'm the 8-tailed wolf demon,"** he continued, **"I'm hosted in Miss. Lily Knoxasumi."**

"What…" started Renji. _"Why, I'm not surprised? It's like I knew, somehow."_ He was sure how he knew abut he did. _**"Hee, hee, hee." **_Renji heard a strange voice from the inside of his head. _"What the..."_

"Renji?" he snapped back to reality, only to find himself in front of the village gates. "You were spaced out on us." Said Lily sounding very concerned. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," he started, "It's nothing." Giving a reassuring smile. _"Weird, where did that voice come from?"_

* * *

If you're wondering what powers Iioka has, you'll have to wait. Sorry, I'll update soon. You'll find out what the voice in Renji's head is much later in story, sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

_"Thoughts"_

_**"Demon Thoughts"**_

**"Demon Talking"**

I don't own Naruto or Bleach.

* * *

**Secrets of the Blade**

Chapter 4

Lily, Renji, Ichigo, and Kisuke were walking back from picking herbs and fighting the hollow. Kenpachi and Yachiru left to find more hollows to kill. Lily had only known Kenpachi for a few minutes but she already figured out that he lives for fighting. _"Kenny-chan_(1) _is so weird, eh? Iioka?"_ _**"Yes, he's quite the character."**_ Lily quietly chuckled to herself at Iioka's comment of Kenny.

"What's so funny, Lily?" asked Kisuke-sensei.

"Oh, Iioka told me something funny that's all." Replied Lily.

"You don't say anything, and neither did Iioka." Said Ichigo.

"All demons and their hosts speak telepathy." Said Lily. "You know, talking threw wave of thought."

"I know what it means." Said Ichigo.

"Sorry, you took so long to answer, I thought you didn't know what it meant." Said Lily with a foxy grin.

"Ah, shut up!" Ichigo said in defence.

They walked for about ten minutes until they the village gates. The guards saw them, giving them to small welcoming wave. They waved backed to them, as they just walking. They all walked up to the Hokage's office with the herbs in the baskets. Kisuke-sensei knocked on the door. "Come in." They heard the Hokage say on the other side of the door.

They walk into the room and see the Hokage and Iruka-sensei sitting behind the desk. "Here are herbs you wanted Lord Hokage." Said Kisuke-sensei, as he placed the baskets on the desk.

"Very good," replied Iruka. "Here the money you guys earned."

"Whoa!" said Renji, "We're getting paid to do these lame missions?"

Lily let out an annoyed sigh. "Yes Renji," she said. "We get paid for** doing hard work**" Lily finished putting effort into the last part. "And for the last time these missions are suppose to be lame."

"Yeah I know but why?" asked Renji.

"Please don't make him…" Lily couldn't finish because Iruka started to explain about the ranking mission and stuff. _"Maybe when Orihime gets back from her mission we can get some lunch together." __**"Two of you? Lunch? I can't image what you're going to eat." **__"Yay! Mybe some chilly with mango jam, steak sauce, and salad dressing." __**"I think I just throw up a bit in my month." **__"Don't be so dramatic Iioka."_

"Lily!" yelled Iruka-sensei.

"Huh? What?"

"You listening to me?" asked Iruka.

"Umm… no." She said simply. "Besides I knew what you were talking about. Short of." Everyone looked at her with a weird expression on. "Never mind. Continue." Said Lily moving her hand in a weird way.

"Anyways…" Started Lord Hokage. "Come here tomorrow, for another mission, alright?"

"Sure, we'll be there." Said Kisuke-sensei. "Alright team, let's move out."

"Yeah, come on, Icchy, Renji! Let's go find Orihime and them for lunch." Lily said in her bubbly tone.

"Did you just call me Icchy?" asked Ichigo.

"Yes I did." Lily replied sounding very proud of herself.

"Kuso, I knew you were going to start calling me that after meeting Yachiru." Ichigo said sounding very annoyed.

"I know! Right!" Lily said in her normal tone. Ichigo and Renji both let out annoyed sigh. "Come on, let's go!"

They walked out, leaving Kisuke-sensei to fill out the mission report. They walked together until they saw Uryu, Orihime, and Chad. "Hey, guys! Over here!" shouted Renji.

Orihime looked over to where the voice came from. "Hey, Renji! Ichigo, Lily!" she was waving at them.

Lily and them walked over to the others. "How was you're mission?" asked Lily.

"Oh, it went really well. But this hollow showed up, "Orihime started.

"Orihime," said Chad in his regular monotone. "Maybe that's something we shouldn't talk about in front of Lily."

"No, it's alright." Said Lily.

"What?" said Uryu.

"She kind of knows the whole story." Said Ichigo, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh, really?" said Orihime.

"Yeah," started Lily. "The thing is really cool. I mean soul reapers, and than I met Kenny-chan and Yachiru-chan…"

"You met them?" asked Chad.

"Yeah, he saved us from a hollow. He's quite the character." Said Lily.

"**That's what I said."** Said Iioka with a small chuckle. Orihime, Uryu, and Chad were looking around for that voice.

"Who said that?" demanded Uryu.

"**Sorry, you three don't know do you?" **Iioka came out of Lily's body like the first time and stood next to her. **"Konichiwa, my name is Iioka. I'm the 8 tailed wolf demon."**

"So, you're a container." Said Uryu. Lily's eyes widen in shock. "I readied up about them, they are a host of demon, and they're also called Jinchuuriki(2)."

"Wow, you're a real egghead." Comment Lily. Everyone behind her started to snicker. "Sorry, you were saying?"

"I was finished." Said Uryu.

"Oh, right. I knew that."

"Sure, you did." Said Renji. He felt an elbow jab him in the side of his gut. "Ow, that hurt Lily."

"Sorry, but next time watch what you say about me." She said in an unusual monotone. "Alright!" she finished in her normal tone. "Come on, let's eat!" she cheered. "To the bat mobile, I mean, the ramen stand." Hums bat mobile theme.

"We better hurry," started Ichigo. "She won't stop until we get there. She loves ramen."

* * *

**Words**

(1) That's what Yachiru calls Kenpachi, Lily though it was cute so she decided to call him that as well.

(2) People who are demon host are mostly called that.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Naruto or bleach. Just the plot, and Lily.

_Flashback_

"_Talking in Flashbacks"_

'_Thinking in flashbacks'

* * *

_

**Secrets of the Blade**

Chapter 5

"That was yummy, Orihime-chan!" said Lily cleaning up her plate.

"Thanks, Lily-chan!" Orihime replied. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah! Sure!"

"People around the village said you went missing for a few years? Um, what happen?"

Lily stopped washing the dishes. Her eyes over came with saddens. "I don't really like talking about it, alright."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow. Sleep well, Lily-chan." Said Orihime, she went upstairs.

"Yeah, sleep well." Lily walked upstairs into her room, and fell asleep.

* * *

_Lily woke up hearing a scream. 'Mother.' She quickly got up from her bed. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw fire. "What's going on?" Lily asked herself. She walked closer to the window and saw bodies laying everywhere, the bodies of the Knoxasumi clan. "Nii-sama(1)…" she whispered. Lily ran out of her room to her brother's._

"_Nii-sama!" she flu open his door. "Nii-s…" a hand quickly covered her mouth._

"_Shh! Lily be quiet, please!" She looked over it was her brother, Hiro. "I don't want them to hear you." He moved his hand from her mouth._

"_Why, me?" she asked her brother._

"_Not important. You need to go." He said heading to the door._

"_Go where? Nii-sama!" she asked and yelled at the same time._

"_To Konohagakure! Where your real brother is!" He said opening to the door a little._

"_But, nii-sama!" she started._

"_No time, please! I can't take out as far as the woods, but then I have to go back." He grabbed Lily's hand and led her down the hallway._

"_Why?" she asked._

"_What?"_

"_Why do you have to go back? Why can't you come with me?"_

"_I'm need here, Lily." Hiro started. "I can't leave my people. I won't be a good prince. If I leave my people." They were still walking quietly down the hall._

"_I understand, Hiro." Lily finally says._

"_What's with the Hiro?"_

"_Well, since I'm going to find my real brother…" she trailed off._

"_Right, makes senses." Hiro replies with a smile._

_They continue to walk down the hall without making a noise. They reached to back door, Hiro slowly opened the door so no one will hear. "Come on." He says pulling outside. They both started to running throw the garden._

_A kunai came right passed Hiro's head. Hiro stopped running and turned around. "Hiro!" Lily screamed. She started to run towards him._

"_No! Lily!" Hiro yelled. Lily stopped running. "Please stay back! Go head with the plan!"_

"_There a plan? Now is there?" said the man who attacked Hiro. He was standing in the shadow, so Lily couldn't see him._

"_You, you did this!" yelled Hiro._

'_Hiro knows who it is. He's voice does sound familiar.' Lily thought._

"_I just came for what you gave me, Hiro." Said the man in the shadow._

"_No!" screamed Hiro. "You can't have her!"_

"_Then I'll take her from you by forced." The man takes out a kunai and throws it at Hiro._

"_Lily! Hurry! Run!" yells Hiro. The kunai get him right into his heart._

"_No!" screams Lily. She runs over to Hiro. Hot tears slowly start to come out of her eyes. Her head crashed on his chest. She cried on top of him softly._

"_Lily…" she lefts up her head._

"_Hiro…" she mumbles, he slowly lefts up his hand and wipes away her tears._

"_Don't cry, Lily. Please, don't cry." He says softly. "I like it better when your smiling." _

"_No, Hiro. Don't leave me."_

"_Lily," he says again. "Don't be sad. I don't regret dying like this. I want you to died the same way."_

"_What?"_

"_I want to dying protecting the people who are precious to you." He closes his eyes and his hand that was on Lily's face falls on the ground._

"_Hiro…" she mumbles. 'No, I would cry. He asked me not to cry.'_

"_Well," Lily up and see the man. "Isn't that sad, my little flower." She can't see his face but she can tell he's smirking._

'_Since when I'm I his little flower?' she thought to herself. The man steps forward. "You stay away from me!" screams Lily. She gets up and starts to run to the forest. _

_It has been twenty minutes; she was hoping that man wasn't following her. "I think I'm far enough." Says Lily breathing heavy._

"_Well," said someone, who wasn't the man who killed Hiro. "Look what I found." Lily looks up and sees a man with snake-like eyes, white pale skin, and longish black hair. _

"_Who are you?" asks Lily with fear in her voice. He chuckles softly._

"_Such a sweet and innocent little girl. My name is Orochimaru." He disappears out Lily's sight. She felts a sharp pain in the back of her neck.

* * *

_

Lily wakes up all sweaty and breathing heavy. "It was all a dream." She whispered to herself. "No, it happen. I'm not going back there. Not again." She lay back down, staring at the ceiling. There was a knock on her door.

"Lily, can I come in?" asked Orihime on the other side of the door.

"Hai, you may enter."

The door opened and Orihime come I slowly. "I heard you screaming someone's name. Are you okay?" Orihime said in a worried tone in her voice.

"Just a nightmare that's all, it's nothing, Orihime-chan." Lily said with saddens in her voice.

"Are you sure?"

"Hai, Orihime-chan. Just go back to sleep please."

"Alright." She said then she left. "See you tomorrow."

"Hai, I'm sorry Hiro, I tried." She mumbled to herself then fell back to see.

* * *

**Words**

(1) "Nii-whatever" means brother. "Sama" means lord, master, or someone who you respect.


	6. Chapter 6

"Talking"

"_Thoughts"_

"**Demon Talking"**

"_**Demon Thoughts"**_

I don't own Naruto or Bleach. If I did you would probably watching this story on television.

* * *

**Secrets of the Blade**

Chapter 6

It was about a mouth or two since Lily was assigned to Team 6. She, Ichigo, Renji, Orihime, Uryu, and Chad became very close. She had that big brother-sister with Ichigo and Renji; they both were a little overprotective of her, well a lot. Uryu was her best friend, like her and Naruto; she told secrets to him, well most of her secrets. Her and Orihime were like sister; Lily has been trying to get her to go out with Ichigo, because Orihime told Lily she liked Ichigo. Her relationship with Chad was far from normal, they were like father and daughter which was unusual, but that's how Lily felt towards Chad.

Lily was on her way at Ichigo and Renji's apartment, which was in the same building as Naruto, so it was easy for her to find. Renji told her that he had a surprise at their apartment. _"I wonder what it is." _**_"Have you forgotten what today is?" _**_"Um, Sunday." _**_"Never mind." _**_"Okay… than… weirdo."_

It took Lily five minutes to get to Naruto's building. She knocked on the door with a sign that said 'If you are trying to sell us anything the answer is on the sign below.' _"What the fuck?" _She looked below that sign and saw another that said: '**FUCK OFF!**' Lily looked at it for five minutes before bursted into a huge fit of laughter. The front door open to show and confused Ichigo.

"What in the world are you laughing at?" Asked Ichigo.

"Your signs on your front door." Giggled Lily. She stared off into space for a few minutes. "Any ways, I'm here. May I come in?"

"Yeah, of coarse." Ichigo opened the door and they both walked inside. Lily followed Ichigo into the living room there were balloons and gifts everywhere.

"Huh?" Was all Lily said.

"Do you even know what day it this today?" asked Uryu.

"Um, Sunday." Answered Lily.

"No, the date." Said Renji, a little annoyed.

"Um, October." She said sounding very confused.

"It's your birthday, you baka(1)." Said Ichigo.

"It is?" Lily said. Everyone in the room sweat dropped.

"Yes!" said Ichigo, really pissed off, at the fact couldn't remember her own birthday.

Lily put her hand in her pocket and dug around inside, until she pulled out a small calendar. Lily looked at the dates already crossed out. "So it is." Was all she said. Everyone just stared at her. "Let's open presents!" she cheered.

It was late afternoon she left Ichigo and Renji's place. She was on her way to the flower shop. She remembered that today was also Naruto's birthday. So, she was going to buy him a flower and a free bowl of ramen for him. Will it wasn't free because she was buying it.

Lily walked into the shop and started to look through everything. "May I help?" Lily looked up and saw Ino kneeling against the counter.

"I'm good, thanks." Lily replied. Ino frowned.

"Is that for Sasuke?" she asked.

"Um, no. Why do you ask?"

"I just thought."

"It's for Naruto."

"Naruto?"

"Hai, it's his birthday today. I should know because we're both born on the same day." Lily explained as she picked up a daffodil. She was still looking for some more. She saw the prefect flower, a red carnation. "Prefect." She quietly said to herself. Lily got up and walked over to Ino. "I'll take these, please."

"Who are the red carnation for?" asked Ino.

"My parents." Was all she said. Ino dropped the subject seeing the sadness in Lily's eyes.

"Have a nice day, and happy birthday." Said Ino.

"Thank you and I will." Said Lily giving Ino and smile. She was always good at hiding her emotions to others. "And you too." With that she left to find Naruto.

The first place she looked was the ramen stand, but strangely enough he wasn't there. _"Weird, he always here eating until he's sick." _**_"I can feel his presence those." _**Lily followed Iioka's directions to where Naruto was going to be.

It took her five minutes to find Naruto, Sakura, some kids, and two sand shinobis. One of the sand shinobi had a cat-like black hat with a sand headband, he was wearing all black and had a weird bag or something wrapped in bandages. And the weirdest thing was he had some kind of war paint or something that was purple on his face. Any ways, he picked up one of the kids that was with Naruto by his scarf, he was Konohamaru, and threaten him. Naruto yell at him and ran forward, Lily was too far away to hear anything.

Lily walked close and saw that sand shinobi guy move his finger. _"A puppeteer style jutsu?" _Lily thought to herself. Naruto got up again, and headed toward the sand shinobi, again. _"The baka never learns. Does he, Iioka?" _**_"No, I noticed that too."_** But before Naruto got there a rock was thrown at his wrist. **_"Sasuke's here."_**_ "Yeah, thanks, I noticed." _Sasuke starts talking, Lily was off in her world. She snaps out of her dazed when that puppeteer took the thing off his back. **_"I think is his puppet." _**_"Oh, that makes prefect sense."_

"What, your not using that are you." Said the female sand shinobi. "What if he comes?"

"I'm just having some fun." The sand shinobi guy looks over to Lily. "Well, hello, I don't think we've met." He grabs her hand, and brings his face close to Lily's. "The name's Kankuro. May I ask yours?" Everyone was looking at two with one of those 'what the fuck' expressions.

"Kankuro, that's enough." They all look in the direction of the voice. Some guy hanging upside down in the same tree as Sasuke. He had red hair, like Renji's only a little lighter. He also had a huge gourd, shaped like a peanut, on his back. Reminded Lily of Ichigo's zanpakuto. "You are disgrace to our village." Then he vanished and reappeared beside the perverted Kankuro.

"Hey," shouted Sasuke as he jumped out of the tree. "Who are you? What are doing in this village?"

"Demanding much." Mumbled Lily.

"We're here for the up and coming chuunin exams." Said the shinobi girl.

"The chuunin exams?" asked Sakura.

"That's what she said," said Lily in her monotone. "Baka." She mumbled. "They're the tests genin take to see if they're worthy of becoming a chuunin." Everyone looked at her strangely. "What?" Lily asked.

"That's right." The sand shinobi female said. The sand shinobi started to walk away.

"Wait," called Sasuke. "What's your name?" All three stop.

"Who me?" asked the female shinobi with a blush across her face.

"No, you the one with the gourd?" asked Sasuke.

"Gaara," he answered. "Of the desert."

"Where have I heard that name before." Said Lily out loud, not caring who hears her.

"I'm interested in your name as well." Said Gaara.

"Sasuke, of the Uchiha clan."

Once again they leaving until a distance voice was heard. "Lily!" They shot their only to see Ichigo running over with Renji.

"We've been looking everywhere for you!" shouts Renji.

"Yeah, where were you?" asks Ichigo.

"I told you two I was going to look for Naruto." Lily answers sounded very annoyed. "Well," she starts. "I thought I did."

"What!?" Both ask/yell. That's when Lily snapped. She slams her foot on the ground, causing two pieces of rock from the ground to shot up and hit both Ichigo and Renji in the gut(2). Right after the pieces of rock slowly went back into the ground, everyone's eyes went wide.

"Ow, that hurt." Groaned Ichigo in pain, "Why in the hell did you do that."

"Because, you two were bitching at me." Lily replied. "I mean come on, overprotective much."

"Hey you," Lily looks over to Gaara. "What's your name?"

"Who me?" Lily asks. He nods. "Lily, Lily Knoxasumi." She answers in her normal voice. Gaara gives her a strange look.

"_I know that name." _Gaara thought. _"But where?"_ He turns his head towards Ichigo. _"He's a strong one. I can feel it."_ "You," Gaara said. "The one with the orange hair."

"I think he means you," whispered Lily towards Ichigo.

"What's your name?" asked Gaara.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." He answers. With that Gaara, Kankuro, and their female teammate leave.

"So," Lily looks over to Naruto. "Why, were you looking for me?" he asks shyly.

"Why?" asked Lily sound confused. "Oh, right!" she exclaimed, grabbed the daffodil. "Here." Lily said handing it to him.

"Huh?" asked Naruto.

"Baka, today your birthday." Lily said with a giggle.

"Right, we have the same birthday." He said with a grin.

"I got to go." Said Lily. "You two," she said pointing at Ichigo and Renji. "I'll meet you two at the ramen stand in ten, okay." They both nodded. "Well, I'm off."

Lily walk to the K.I.A (Killed In Action) memorial stone. She laid the two red carnations on the stone, and heeled down. _"Hey mom, dad, I'm doing good. How about you two? Enjoying the Soul Society? Nii-san(3) doing well, too, he's still the same. I promise I'll protect him for you two."_ Lily stands up and headed towards the ramen stand.

Once she saw Ichigo, Renji, Orihime, Uryu, Chad, Yoruichi, and Kisuke by the ramen stand. "Hey, guys!" shouted Lily.

"Hey." Said Kisuke. "I need to talk to you all."

"About?" asked Uryu.

"That you're all taking part of the chuunin exams." Said Yoruichi.

"I totally saw that coming!" cheered Lily, making everyone give her a weird look. "Oh, sorry."

"Just fill out these paper and bring to the Academy tomorrow." Said Kisuke giving the genin said papers. "Dismissed."

* * *

**Words**

(1) Idiot or stupid.

(2) One of Iioka's powers, which Lily can uses. (Explained later)

(3) 'San' means someone who you know but aren't your friend.


	7. Chapter 7

"Talking."

_"Thinking."_

"**Demon Talking."**

_**"**__**Demon Thinking."**_

"_Someone talking thru telepathy.__"_

I don't Naruto or Bleach. So sad, but I do own this story.

* * *

**Secrets of the Blade**

Chapter 7

Lily was walking to Ichigo and Renji's place. It was a Monday, meaning the chuunin exams started today. She was really happy about going. Lily basely skipped to the guy's place.

Lily knocked on their door.

"Come on in." She heard Ichigo from the other side. "The door's open!"

Lily opened the door and walked inside calmly. She looked around waiting for them. _"And they complain about girls taking forever." _Lily looked from the corner of her eye and saw a stuffed lion on the table. She walked over to it and picked it up by the tail. Lily started to spin it around by the tail.

"Hey, that hurts!" yelled the stuffed lion? Lily screamed and dropped it on the floor. Both Ichigo and Renji bolted into the room, swords drawn and ready.

"What's wrong?" asked Renji in alarm.

"Your stuffed lion just fucking spoke to me!" Lily screamed.

"Oh, that." Said Ichigo as he and Renji put their zanpakutos back. "This Kon."

"It has a name?"

"First of all, it's a he." Said Ichigo. "Secondly, he's a mod soul. And Thirdly I told you about him."

"Yeah, but think he was a person not a stuffed lion."

"Yeah, but I'm soft and nice to hug." Said Kon giving Lily a thumbs up.

"Did he just come on to me?" asked Lily.

"Yeah, that's normal." Said Renji. "Let's go."

The three of them left the apartment and a perverted stuffed lion. They were off to the academy to enter the chuunin exams.

They enter the academy and were headed to the third floor. _**"Do you feel it, my lady?" **__"Hai." _

"_Guys, there a genjutsu, I can feel it.__" _Said Lily to Renji and Ichigo(1).

"_Thanks for the heads up, Lily.__" _Said Ichigo to Lily(2).

They enter the 'third floor', and saw two guys standing there in front of a door. One of the guys knocked over someone in a green spandex suit and bowl shaped hair cut.

"We have clearance." Said a girl with brown hair tied into two buns.

"So what." Said the guy who knocked over spandex dude. Just then Naruto and his team walked over to spandex dude and his team, and the two 'chuunins'.

"This is pathetic," said Sasuke. "This isn't the third floor. This is only the second. Right SaKura?"

"Huh?"

"You the best when it comes to genjutsu."

"Right we're on the second floor."

"Yeah, I noticed it too." Said Naruto.

"You so did not Naruto." Said Lily. Everyone looked at her with an odd expression. "Well, it's true. He's not exactly the sharpest tool in the shed."

"Ok, then," said Renji grabbing Lily and covering her mouth at the same time. " Sorry, about her, she not the type to shut up." Lily went on a huge rant but no one understood her because Renji was still covering her mouth.

Sasuke got in a fight with was one of the 'chuunins', but spandex dude blocked both of their kicks. Spandex dude walked over to Sakura and grabbed her hand; tell her his name was 'Rock Lee' and asking her to be his girlfriend, blah, blah, and blah. Lily wasn't really listening because she was trying to get out of Renji's grip. Which was hard, 'cause he was freakily strong.

Before anything else happened Ichigo and Renji, who was still holding Lily, left. They walked until they came across two doors. Renji let go of Lily and dropped her on the floor. "Ow, that hurt." She said rubbing her backside. Lily got up and opened the door.

Inside there were like over hundred different genins. "Whoa! There are so many people!" exclaimed Lily, making everyone turn and look into her direction.

"Try to keep your voice down." Whispered Renji.

"Sorry." Said Lily, then she look over into a different direction. "Orihime-chan!" she shouted. "Over here!"

"Were you even listening to me?" asked Renji.

"No." Lily said plainly.

Orihime, Chad, and Uryu walked over to them. "Was it necessary to yell all the way across the room." Asked Uryu.

"Um… sure, it was."

"It so was not." Said Renji. Lily looked at him with a death glare. "You know what, never mind."

"Naruto's coming." Said Lily. "Five bucks says, he says something stupid."

"Deal." Said Renji. The two of them shook on it.

Just them Naruto and his team walked inside. "Naruto Uzumaki is here!" he shouts. "And I'm going to beat every last one of one!"

"I told you, Renji!" everyone shifted his or her eyes from Naruto to Lily. "Five bucks, hand it over!"

"Kuso." Mumbled Renji, hand Lily the money.

"Quickest five bucks I ever made."

After other rookie genins showed up, things happen they met some genin named Kabuto Yakushi. He was being nice. He had some cards with him. "What the heck are those?" asked Sakura.

"My ninja info cards." Replied Kabuto. "Just tell me the name of the ninja you want to know about."

"Rock Lee and Gaara of the Desert." Said Sasuke. Kabuto showed him the cards on those two (I'm skipped it because I can't remember it all).

"Hey!" called Lily grabbing to collar of Sasuke's shirt and pulling him back. "Can you show me someone?"

"Sure." Said Kabuto. "Tell their name."

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Why? We're on the same team." Asked Ichigo.

"For fun." Said Lily.

Kabuto pulled out his card and it spun around on the floor with his finger on top. Kabuto flipped over the card. "Ichigo Kurosaki, sensei Kisuke Urahara, team-mates Renji Abarai and Lily Knoxasumi. Has completed 15 D-ranked missions and 1 C-ranked mission. His stamina is the highest I've ever seen. Charka is below average and his taijutsu is very impressive. The rest is unknown."

"Cool." Said Lily.

Just then three sound shinobi attacked Kabuto. He throws up after he dodges their attack. Kabuto's glasses broke.

"All right you punks! Settle down!" said some huge guy with scars on his face walked into the room. Followed by at least 20 other men.

"We just got a little excited." Said one of the sound genin.

Everyone was moved to the first part of the exam was written. The proctor for the first part of the exam name was Ibiki Morino. He was chief interrogator, too. He explained the rules of the written exam.

"_What's with all the cheating rules?" __**"That's how you're suppose to answer the questions." **__"By cheating?" __**"Hai." **__"Cool I'll tell the guys."_

"_Yo, guys!__" _said Lily to Renji and Ichigo.

"_What?__" _They both asked.

"_You got to cheat. That's the point to this exam.__"_

"_Got it.__"_

"_I hope Orihime-chan and them can figure it out."_ Lily was thinking of way to cheat without getting caught. _"Bain blast!"_ She swirled her hand around in a circle. Water started to from in thin air(3). Lily had enough water moved it to the roof and turned the water into ice. She could see the guy in front of her answers. _"Prefect!" _Lily did the same thing with Ichigo and Renji.

"_Guys, look up.__"_ Lily said to her teammates.

"_Cool, thanks for that Lily.__"_ Said Renji.

Ibiki called pencil down and gave the tenth.

"_It's a trick don't do anything.__" _Said Lily to her teammates.

Naruto gave a big speech about something. Lily wasn't pay attend to his speech. She was looking out the window when she saw something. Just then that something crashed thru the window. It was some lady with purple hair.

"My name is Anko Mitarashi, the proctor for the second part of the exam."

"Meaning we past?" asked Lily.

"Yes." Replied Anko.

"Yeah!" Lily cheered cause the ice she made on the roof turn into water, falling on the guys that were in front of Lily, Ichigo, and Renji, causing them to get drenched. "Opps!" said Lily covering her mouth. "My bad."

"Ok then," said Anko. "Tomorrow meet me at the 44th training ground."

"_The forest of death? How fun."_

She and her left the academy, Lily was really worried about tomorrow. She feared for her friends' lives. Uryu, Orihime, and Chad made it thru the first around. So Lily was happy about that too. But it made her more worried.

"_I have to hope everything will be alright tomorrow."

* * *

_

**Words**

(1) Another one of Iioka's power. Allowing Lily to speak to people telepathy.

(2) She also can allow people to speak to her telepathy.

(3) Similar to her ability to control Earth, but with water and ice.


	8. Chapter 8

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

** "Demon Talking"**

_** "Demon Thinking"**_

I don't own Naruto or Bleach, if I did this story would be on television.

* * *

**Secrets of the Blade**

Chapter 8

Lily was waiting outside the forest of death, for Renji and the others. _**"You had that dreaming again last night, my lady." **_Lily didn't answer him. _**"I promise you, he won't come back." **_Lily started to fell tears building up in her eyes. _"No, I promise him I won't cry any more." _

"Hey Lily!" she heard someone shout. She cleared her tears. Lily turned around and saw Naruto.

"Hey Naruto." She replied in a sadden voice.

"Are you okay?" asked Naruto in a worried voice.

"No," said Lily change the tone of her voice to a happy one. "I'm perfectly fine. Never been better." She finished giving a happy smile.

Lily has always been able to mask her feeling from others, so not to worry them. She quickly looked around. _"Kuso, where are you guys?" __**"I feel their presence milady. They'll be here in a few second."**_

"There you are!" called Orihime. "Come they're about to start!"

"Oh, looked at that. I must go. See ya!" with that Lily runs off to her friends.

"Hey Lily, what took you so long?" teased Renji.

"For information Renji, I was with Naruto and his team."

"Right, you were just there because that Sasuke guy was there." He teased again.

"I. Don't. Like. Him. Like that!" said Lily as she punched Renji in the gut. That he flies back three feet.

The other genin there in aw. Lily may look small but she got the strength that makes up for it.

"Alright," said Anko. "Welcome to training ground 44, also known as the forest of death."

Naruto started to mock Anko. In a weird way, well weird to Lily and probability to everyone else. Anko got annoyed and threw a kunai at Naruto, cutting his cheek. Some grass ninja came out of nowhere giving Anko her kunai back. This grass-nin had a really long tongue, too.

"_Weird." _Thought Lily. _"So familiar." __**Milady! That's Orochimaru!" **__"What? No! Did he see me?" __**"I don't know milady."**_

Lily quickly grabbed the closest person to her, which was Uryu.

"What are you doing?" asked Uryu.

"Hiding." She said plainly.

"From who?"

"Him." She said pointing at Orochimaru.

"Ah, that's a girl, baka."

"That's what he wants us to believe."

"Ya, I'm going to say something to you I've never said before."

"What?"

"Get some help." He said he walked away her Lily leaving her in the open.

"No!" she well, she pretty munched yelled.

Everyone turn his or her attention to her. Even Orochimaru.

"_It's her," _thought Orochimaru. _"Wonder how she got away? I'll have to ask her myself." _He gave an evil smirk.

"Okay, everyone now that your finished talking." Said Anko glaring at Lily. But she was too busy looking at Orochimaru. "Each team will be gave a Earth scroll and a Heaven scroll. There is a tower in the middle of the training ground, which will be in a ten-mile radius of each gate. Only teams with both a Heaven and an Earth scroll are allowed to continue these exams."

"That means only haft of us will pass." Said SaKura.

"That's right." Said Anko. "But first you need to sign these forms." She said as she and some other chuunins passed out the papers.

* * *

"What the hell are these for?" asked Ichigo, as Lily and them were all sitting under a tree.

"There for if we died and they can donate our organs." Said Lily in a monotone.

Everyone at her look she was crazy. "Um, your not serious right?" asked Renji.

"No," Lily said, they all gave a sigh of relief. "Just the dieing part was serious."

"What?" said Chad. "So we could die here?"

"Yep!" said Lily with a smile on her face. "You boys done?" she asked Ichigo and Renji.

"Yeah, let's get our scroll." Said Renji. "See guys in there, with any hope." He said to Chad, Orihime, and Uryu.

Lily, Ichigo, and Renji walked in to the tent and handed in their forms. "Here you go." Said one of the chuunins, handing them a Heaven scroll. "Good luck."

"Thanks." Said Ichigo. "Alright we're at gate number 13."

"Great…" said Lily sarcasm rolling off her tongue.

"What? What's wrong?" asked Renji.

"Hello…" she said. "13, that's an unlucky number. Baka."

"So, like that has to do with anything." Said Ichigo, as they waited outside the gate.

A chuunin was waiting to open the gate. He was looking at his watch. The chuunin guy lifted he hand up to the release button. Then he slammed his hand on the button.

Team 6 ran into the forest. "Come on let's find some weaklings." Said Ichigo.

"Yes, finally some action." Said Renji.

"Alright let's pray for the best." Said Lily. _"I hope this goes okay."_

* * *

Meanwhile

The gate opened as Orochimaru and his two teammates ran inside.

"You know who were looking for. First him, then the girl." He said as they were running.


	9. Chapter 9

I would like to say sorry for taking so long to update. I had trouble coming up with an idea.

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

"_**Demon Thinking"**_

**"Demon Talking"**

* * *

Warning: There may words, that some of you may take offends to, so please no hate mail.

I don't in any way own Naruto, sad I know, but this is just as good.

* * *

**Secrets of the Blade**

Chapter 9

"Three days of running around in the woods, and we haven't seen anyone!" yelled Renji in frustrating.

"Would you shut up! Do you want everyone to us?" yelled Ichigo.

"Shut up you two." Said Lily, smacking them both over their heads.

"Ow." They both said.

_Thump!_ "Did you hear it?" asked Lily.

"Hear what?" asked Ichigo.

"Shh." She said_. Thump!_ "That."

"Yeah I hear it." Said Renji, "Someone's coming."

"Who?" asked Lily.

"Who ever they are, they're not good." Said Renji.

Both Ichigo and Renji had their zanpakutos draw out, and ready for battle. Lily reached for her kunai pouch. They waited but there was nothing, no sound at all.

"Maybe we-" started Ichigo, but was suddenly cut off by a huge gust of wind.

Lily smashed into a tree trunk. She coughed up some blood. Lily slowly stood up, tipping over a bit. She saw someone at least 5 feet away from her.

"Well, well," said the person. "That a face I haven't seen in awhile."

Lily's eyes widen in fear. That's a voice she never wanted hear ever again. "Orochimaru." She whispered.

"You're the last person I thought I would see here." He said with a slight chuckle. "Are you sure he won't miss you?"

"Shut. Up." muttered Lily. Orochimaru chuckled some more.

"Tell me. Did you run away or did he let you go?" he said with a smirk. "But I doubt that."

"I said shut up." Lily could feel her anger boiling up. "I ran away, and I'm not going back."

"I'm pretty sure you will." Said Orochimaru with a creepy chuckle. "But not by your will. After all, you're his slut."

"I said shut up!" screamed Lily, falling to her knees and covering her ears.

"Maybe, I'll-"

"Dominator. Mask of flesh and blood, all living beings, fluttering, that which has the name human, truth and temperance. Slightly imbed your claws into the walls of innocent dreams. Hado 33, Blue fire fall!"

A flash of blue light comes for Lily's right, hitting Orochimaru. Orochimaru was only a clone and turned into mud.

"What the hell?" said Lily.

"Lily, are you alright?" asked Ichigo running over.

"What the hell was that?" asked Lilly.

"What?" asked Renji running over next to Ichigo.

"That blue light." Said Lily.

"That was Renji's kido." Said Ichigo.

"_So, that what a kido looks like." __**"If I were you, I'd focus on Orochimaru." **__"Right."_

"That didn't sound like a jutsu." Said Orochimaru walking out of his hiding spot. "What did you call it a kido?"

"Who are you and what the hell do you want?" asked Ichigo.

"My dear boy, my name is Orochimaru. And as for your second question, I just came by to tease her." He said pointing at Lily.

"What? You know this creep Lily?" asked Renji.

"H-Hai." She answered still afraid.

"I don't what you did to her in the past," said Ichigo with his spiritual pressure increasing.

"I-Ichigo." Stuttered Lily.

"But I'm going may you pay." He finished.

Ichigo's spiritual pressure was increasing so fast, within 20 seconds Lily's fear increased. Her hands fell in front of her knees. Her breathing became really shallow.

"_His spiritual pressure is so strong. I can't breath."_

At the same time

The Hokage was sitting in a room with some jonins, including Kisuke and Yoruichi.

"I stand by what I said earlier, and I will continue these exams." Said the Hokage.

"But Hokage-sama I thi-" started one of the jonins.

This tense pressure cut him off. Everyone in the room froze in fear.

"What, What is this?" asked Maito Gai.

"And where is it coming from?" asked some random jonin.

"_This is Ichigo's spiritual pressure." _Kisuke and Yoruichi thought.

With Team 6

Ichigo's spiritual pressure kept increasing. Orochimaru was even tense from it.

"Such power for one so young." Said Orochimaru with a smirk. "I got just the thing for you." He finished. Orochimaru did some hand signs, then his neck extend. He goes right for Ichigo.

"_Ichigo." _Thought Lily. _"Move. Please move."_

"What the-" started Ichigo before he screamed in pain. He's spiritual pressure vanished within seconds of he's scream.

Orochimaru had sunk two fangs into the bottom left of Ichigo's neck (Like Sasuke). Three black triangles formed about an inch where Ichigo was bitten (Think the tri-force from Zelda.). Ichigo fell to the ground in pain. He was holding his neck where Orochimaru had bitten him. Ichigo's eyes where shut tightly and his teeth were clenched.

"What did you do to him?!" yelled Renji.

"Just a little gift," chuckled Orochimaru. "So he would forget me."

"Do you really think that he'll join you?" asked Lily.

"I figured he was different than the others." Said Orochimaru. "So, his curse seal is different. The pain will be so unbearable that he'll seek me, because I'm the only one who can help him. And the way I'll fix it is if-"

"He joins you." Finished Renji.

"You're quit the quick learner." Said Orochimaru with a creepy smile.

"I don't get it." Said Lily, both Renji and Orochimaru looked at her. "I thought you were the Sharingan. But now you're saying you want Ichigo's body for the amount of power his has."

"H-His body?" stuttered Renji.

"Hmm," thought Orochimaru. "You have a point, I need way to get both."

"If you ask me," started Lily.

"Wait Lily, think this through." Said Renji.

"I'd train Sasuke to master his Sharingan, then remove his eyes and give them to Ichigo." Lily stopped realising what she's done. _"Did I just sell out two of my friends?"_

"Lily, remember that talk we had about keeping your ideas to yourself." Said Renji.

"Gomen(1)." Said Lily.

"I'll keep that in mind." Said Orochimaru, and then he vanished.

Ichigo was still on the ground in pain. _"To be able to stay conscious, Ichigo must be really powerful."_

After five minutes Ichigo was able to move again.

"Come let's go!" shouted Ichigo. Team 6 ran off in to the woods.

Two days later

Ichigo, Renji, and Lily made it through to the preliminary rounds of the chuunin exams. They were able to thanks to Uryu, Chad, and Orihime. Team 5 had the earth scroll and Team 6 had the heaven scroll. Both teams made it to the tower. Team 5 thought it would be better to gives both scrolls to Team 6, hoping they were the stronger team.

The Hokage let Orihime, Uryu, and Chad watch the preliminary, once shown Orihime's healing ability.

The new proctor named Hayate Gekkou explained the rules from the preliminary rounds. Kabuto dropped out of the preliminary (btw the three sound ninja who attacked Team 7 didn't make it.).

"Alright, the screen me will draw two names at random." Said Hayate while coughing.

The screen was flashing names so fast; it was hard to see them. Everyone was waiting; some were nerves and some couldn't wait to fight. The screen stopped flashing names.

Lily gasped slightly and Renji swallowed hard. Ichigo just smirked.

"I guess you never heard the saying, save the best for last." Ichigo said still smirking.

Everyone was looked at the screen:

Ichigo Kurosaki

Vs.

Sasuke Uchiha

* * *

**Words**

(1) Sorry

I promise I'll update soon.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry, I've been lazy and putting off writing the story.

"Talking."

"_Thinking."_

"**Demon Talking."**

"_**Demon Thinking."**_

I don't own these shows, at all.

* * *

**Secrets of the Blade**

Chapter 10

The names for the first match were drawn. Both Lily and Renji were worries for their friend. _"Ichigo shouldn't be fighting. This is what Orochimaru wants." _Thought Lily. "Ichigo…" she quietly says.

"Don't worry I'll be fine." Said Ichigo. "Just relax."

"Easier said then done." Mumbled Lily.

"What?" asked Ichigo.

"Nothing."

"Alright." Said Hayate. "I need everyone else to the areas on ether side of you." He said pointing to the stage areas.

Lily and Renji walked up to where Team 5 was standing. Which was where the sand team and Kabuto's team were as well. The rookie nine, minus Sasuke, and Team Gai were on the other side of the battle area.

The only ones in the battle area were Ichigo, Sasuke, and Hayate. "Alright." Started Hayate. "Are to two ready?"

"Wait a sec." Said Ichigo while taking off his zanpakuto.

"Hey Lily!" shouted Ichigo.

Lily snapped out of her thoughts, only to see Ichigo's zanpakuto coming right at. "What the-" her small scream cut her sentence off. She bent backwards placing her hand behind her, just seconds before the zanpakuto hit. "What the fuck is your problem?!" Lily yells.

"Can you hold on to that for me?" asked Ichigo.

"I don't need any favours." Said Sasuke.

"This isn't a favour." Said Ichigo. "My zanpakuto is too strong, just to use for an exam."

"Cocky, aren't we?" Sasuke said with a smirk.

"But," started Ichigo ignoring Sasuke's comment. "Don't think that because your Lily's friend I'll go easy on you."

"Hey! Don't drag me into this!" Lily shouted at the moment her name was said.

"Two ready?" asked Hayate. They both nodded. "Begin."

Both Ichigo and Sasuke ran towards each other. Sasuke threw a punch at Ichigo's head, but he dodged it. Sasuke threw his knee towards Ichigo's stomach. Ichigo moved both of his arms to block Sasuke's attack. One forearm was on top of Sasuke's knee and the other forearm was in front of his shin. Ichigo pushed Sasuke back.

"Is that all you can do?" asked Sasuke. "You're just blocking all of my attacks."

"You ain't seen nothin' yet." Smirked Ichigo.

The battle was really in tense. It didn't matter what Sasuke threw at Ichigo. Ichigo would just block it.

"What's with that Ichigo guy? He's not attacking?" asked the sand team's sensei.

"That's the idea." Said Renji, everyone looked into his direction. "Ichigo slowly is making Sasuke lose his energy. So when the time comes, it'll be easier for Ichigo to beat him."

"I get it." Said Lily. "Smart."

It became clearer that Renji was right. Sasuke's moves were starting to slow down. Ichigo noticed to and started to attack. Ichigo went to punch Sasuke in the stomach but Sasuke grabbed his fist. But Ichigo just smirked. With one swing of his leg Sasuke was on the ground, Ichigo was standing over him. He leaned down closer to Sasuke.

"Had enough fun yet?" asked Ichigo.

"Not really." Replied Sasuke. Using one foot, he kicked Ichigo in the chin, sending him into the air.

"_Kuso, I let my guard down." _Thought Ichigo. His back was facing the ground. Through the corner of Ichigo's eye he saw Sasuke come up right to his side.

"Here something I'm sure you'll enjoy." Said Sasuke. Ichigo's eyes widen with shock. Sasuke swing his leg, round a house style, towards Ichigo's stomach. "Lion Barrage!"

The ground shook as Ichigo landed. Sasuke landed on his feet about 3 feet away from where Ichigo hit the ground. There was smoke around where Ichigo was supposed to be.

"That's it." Said Sasuke. Everyone look over to him. "A hit like that would have knocked him out."

The smoke started to clear. Lily could see a shadow of a person standing. "Now that kind of hurt." Said a voice coming from the smoke cloud.

"Impossible." Mumbled Sasuke. Walking out from the smoke was Ichigo. There was blood running down from his orange hair, in front of his right eye.

"A few more of those, and you might break one of my bones." Ichigo vanished right in front of everyone, and reappeared right behind Sasuke. "Hi there." He said. Before Sasuke could turn around Ichigo knocked him out with karate chop to the back of the neck.

Sasuke fell to the ground. Everyone in the room was quiet. They were still shocked. _"He… lost…?" _was the only thought running throw people's minds.

"All right Ichigo!" cheered Orihime and Lily, breaking the silence.

Ichigo turned his head a little to his friends. He let out a sudden gasp, and fell to the ground. Ichigo's eyes were shut tightly; his hand was grabbing his curse mark. "Kuso." Was all he said.

"Ichigo!" yelled Lily.

Lily jumped over the railing and landed right next to Ichigo. Everyone else was confused. Lily quickly ran over to Ichigo's side. Renji and the rest ran down the stairs to check on Ichigo as well. Medic-nin came running over to Sasuke, but Kakashi said he want take care of him. "Ichigo?" asked Orihime softly.

"Kuso," mumbled Ichigo. "It hurts like hell."

"Are you alright Kurosaki-san(1)?" asked one of the medic-nins.

"Ichigo," said Lily softly. "Move your hand." She demanded more than asked.

Ichigo didn't question her. He slowly moved his away from his curse mark. Lily placed her hand were the curse mark was. "This should ease the pain." Lily said quietly. She started to from a series of hand signs only using one hand. Her blue charka was coming out of her hand. Ichigo's body started to relax. "Better?" asked Lily, after she finished from the hand signs.

"Hai." Replied Ichigo. "And Gomen."

"Impossible." Said Kakashi, who wanted to know what was happening and hadn't left. He was looking right at Ichigo's cursed mark. "Where did you get that burse on your neck?"

"_Burse?" _thought all the jonins and Hokage-sama.

"In the Forest of Death." Replied Ichigo at Kakashi's question.

"How?" asked Lord Hokage, who showed right then Kakashi asked about the burse.

Ichigo was standing straight up now rubbing his curse mark. "Not really sure?" he replied. "But, I remember some guy." Everyone's attention was on Ichigo. "I'm not really sure, but I think he bit me."

"What did he look like?" Lord Hokage demanded, not asked.

"He was… pale, long black hair. And he's eyes,"

"What about them?" asked Anko, who showed up when Lord Hokage did.

"They are yellow, like a snake."

Every jonin gasped in shock. _"He got him too?"_

"Do you remember his name?" asked Kakashi, sounding a lot more worried.

"I think it was Oreo-something, I don't know."

"I think you mean Orochimaru." Said Renji, with a sweat drop. _"Same old Ichigo."_

Lord Hokage's eyes narrowed. "Maybe Kakashi should have a look at you too." Suggest Lord Hokage. Kakashi gave a small nod in agreement.

Kakashi pick up Sasuke. "I think you better follow me Ichigo."

"Why?" asked Ichigo. Kakashi looked in his direction. "I'm fine, the burse on my neck doesn't hurt."

"What was the jutsu you used on him Lily?" asked Kakashi.

"It doesn't have a name. I learned it when I about 8." Answered Lily. "It won't bother him any time soon."

"Are you sure?" asked Kakashi. Lily nodded. With that Kakashi left with Sasuke.

"Hey Orihime?" asked Ichigo.

"Hai?"

"Would you mind healing my wounds?" asked Ichigo.

"Hai." Answered Orihime. She walked closer to Ichigo. Orihime moved her to make a small triangle with them. "Soten Kisshun." She said quietly. A yellow ¾ orb like object appeared where Ichigo was bleed to the head. The blood stop and disappeared, left everyone else in aw.

After Ichigo's curse mark was discover the next match was about to begin. Ichigo was standing with teammates and friends waiting to see who'll fight. The second was Shino and some guy who was from Kabuto's team. Shino won his battle with his bugs.

The next was going to good though. With those two names on the screen.

Renji Abarai

Vs.

Kankuro

* * *

**Words**

(1) Kurosaki-san or with anyone's last name means Mr., Ms., or Mrs.


	11. Chapter 11

"Talking."

"_Thinking."_

"**Demon Talking."**

"_**Demon Thinking."**_

Naruto and Bleach aren't mine. But this story.

* * *

**Secrets of the Blade**

Chapter 11

"Damn." Said Renji. "My turn already."

"What? Can't read?" said Lily mocking him.

"Shut up!" yelled Renji.

Renji jumped down to the battle area, where Kankuro was already waiting. Hayate gave the single to get ready. Renji started to reach for his zanpakuto, while Kankuro reached for his puppet. "Begin." Said Hayate. Kankuro relieved his puppet.

"Freaky looking puppet." Said Lily.

Kankuro's puppet came charging right at Renji. Using his zanpakuto to block the puppet, throwing Renji off balance.

"Come on Renji! You can do it!" cheered Lily.

"I'll end this quickly." Said Renji. "Roar, Zabimaru!" His zanpakuto changed its shape and size. Renji's flung his are at Kankuro, not the puppet, parts of Zabimaru separated and moved in a whip-like action. Kankuro was able to jump out the way. Renji did two more times before his zanpakuto reconnected. "Kuso." Mumbled Renji. Kankuro was now attacking. Renji was able to dodge each attack effortless.

"_Damn." _Thought Renji. _"This battle could go on for hours. Before someone falls." __**"Pathetic." **__"You again?" __**"Let me fight, boy."**_ Then Renji could fell pure evil raging from within him. What ever this thing was, Renji knew he couldn't let it fight.

Renji body began to shake uncontrollable. He fell weak in his knees that he lost his balance and fell to the ground. Renji gripped of head with his hands at either side. He looked like he had just seen his own death. _**"He'll be dead in seconds, if you let me fight." **_

Lily and the other didn't know what was going on. Renji started to shake his head rapidly. "Go away." He mumbled. Even Kankuro was freaked out. He did know if he still keep fighting Renji or not. _**"Let me fight, boy. Come on! Let me out!"**_ Renji breath became shallower and shallower, he was fighting _**him **_for control. "No! Damn it! Leave me alone!" Renji screamed in pure terror.

Kisuke and Yoruichi had the same thought. _"He's trying to gain control over Renji; and if that happen no one will survive." _

"_**I promise you'll have fun. Now! Let me see it! Let me see that punks blood!" **_Renji let out a scream that even had Gaara afraid a bit. With that Renji collapsed to the ground unconscious.

"What the hell happen?" asked Naruto, after one minute of silence.

"The winner Kankuro, since his opponent is no longer able to continue." Said Hayate.

The medical squad came running into the area to aid Renji. They were checking for wounds and stuff. One check Renji's breathing and starting to panic. "His breathing is decreasing we need to get him the hospital now! Or we'll lose him!" one yelled. Some medical Nins ran in with a stretcher. Two Nins picked Renji and placed him on the stretcher. They quickly ran off.

"Renji…" mumbled Lily. She felt a hand on her shoulder. Lily turned slowly to look at Kisuke. "Sensei…" she said.

"Don't worry about him. Renji will be fine." Said Kisuke.

"Hai, Kisuke-sensei." Said Lily.

The next was Sakura and Ino. Nobody won the battle because they both knocked each other out. The match after was Tenten and Temari. Temari won the match with her fan, nearly breaking Tenten's back. Shikamaru was next to fight, he won too. Naruto and Kiba had the next match. Naruto farted at one point. Making Lily laugh so hard she almost fell over the railing, but Ichigo catch her in time. Naruto won his fight. Hinata and Neji fought, but Neji won. The second last match was by far the best Gaara vs. Rock Lee. Lee lost the battle but Lily's knew in her heart that he had won.

"_I'm proud of you, Lee-kun." _Thought Lily. She turned slightly to look at Gaara coming up the stairs. "Who's fight next?" asked Lily completely clueless.

"You are." Stated Ichigo.

Lily shot her head and blinked. "Really?" she asked. "Wait, who am I fighting again?"

"Um, I think Chouji." Said Chad.

"Oh, yeah." Mumbled Lily.

"Yeah," said Ichigo. "And you're an idiot. Now get in there and kick his ass."

"Alright I'm going." Lily sighed. "Hard ass." She mumbled.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing."

Suddenly Lily and the others come hear slow moving footsteps coming up the stairs. Lily saw Renji slowly making his way up the stairs; holding his side. Chad walked over to help Renji the rest of the way up.

"Did I miss your match?" asked Renji to Lily.

"No, it's just about the start." She said cheerfully. Lily leaped over the railing to the battle area. "Alright let's start this match!"

Chouji entered the battle area ready to fight.

"The final is between Lily Knoxasumi and Chouji Akimichi." Said Hayate. "Begin."

"I'm bored here, so I make it fast okay." Lily said with a smile that made no one believe she's even a ninja.

"Multi-size jutsu (don't know what is really called)!" said Chouji as he puffed up like a balloon.

"There something you don't see everyday." Said Lily.

Chouji's arms, legs, and head got sucked into his body and charka was released where those body parts were. "Human Bolder!" called Chouji as he came hurling towards Lily.

Lily swirled her hands and arms in a circle motion. Water quickly started to follow her hands; she crossed her arms and flung them with the water at Chouji. With one quick movement he was frozen solid.

Nobody thought a girl like her would win. "Winner, Lily Knoxasumi." Declared Hayate.

"Nice Job, Lily!" cheered Ichigo.

"Glad I didn't miss it." Said Renji. "She used water bending, interesting."

"Can I have all winners of each match come down here." Said Hayate.

"Hold on a sec." Said Lily. She held her hand towards Chouji and the ice melting away. "Okay, you may start."

Hayate explained the rules for the third round. "Now, I'll hand out the numbers." Everyone standing in front of Hayate grab a piece of paper with a number on it. "Tell me your numbers."

"8." Said Lily.

"I've got 1." Said Naruto.

"7." Said Temari.

"5." Said Kankuro.

"3." Said Gaara.

"9." Said Shikamaru.

"2." Said Neji.

"6." Said Shino.

"4." Replied Ichigo.

"Now, Ibiki show the tournament matches." Said Lord Hokage.

"Hai." Replied Ibiki. He flipped over the clipboard.

First Match:

Naruto and Neji.

Second Match:

Gaara and Ichigo.

Third Match:

Kankuro and Shino

Fourth Match:

Temari and who ever wins the fifth match.

Fifth Match:

Lily and Shikamaru.

"_Ichigo… He's has to fight Gaara." _Thought Orihime.

The next month would brutal training. _"Great…" _Thought Lily. _"More fun."_


	12. Chapter 12

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

** "Demon Talking"**

**_"Demon Thinking"

* * *

  
_**

I'm so sorry for the long delay, I've been procrastinating with all my stories.

No the anime or manga of Bleach and Naruto aren't mine. But this story is all mine.

* * *

**Secrets of the Blade**

Chapter 12

It was one week until the finals for the chuunin exams, and Lily was training her ass off. Kisuke had been training Ichigo the whole time. Lily trained with Yoruichi in taijutsu, Orihime in medal-jutsu, Chad in stamina, Uryu in genjutsu (yes Uryu knows genjutsu, he's team 5's genius in it), and finally Renji in nin-jutsu (Renji has all really master his two elemental jutsu water and wind). Iioka has been a great support in Lily's training.

"Alright," started Yoruichi. "I believe you're now really for the finals, Lily"

"Arigato, Yoruichi-sensei." Lily said with a bow. "And how's Ichigo been doing? I haven't seen since we started our training."

"He made real progress, or so I hear." Stated Yoruichi.

"Hello, everyone." Came a familiar sing-songy voice.

"Kisuke-sensei!" yelled Lily in surprise. "How are you? And Ichigo, how's he?"

"He's great, at home resting." Kisuke opened his fan. "Which reminds me," he started walking over to Lily. "I have a gift for you." He finished snapped his fan closed, and reached into his picket of his shirt.

"A gift?" asked Lily. "What is it?"

Kisuke pulled out a summoning scroll. "It's a summoning scroll."

"I can see that." Said Lily folding her arms across her chest (btw is the size as Orihime's).

"Not just any scroll." Stated Kisuke, Lily raised an eyebrow. "This will allow to you summon our own zanpakuto." Everyone at him in surprise. "For the final week of your training I will teach you how to summon your zanpakuto, alright." He finished with a foxy grin, opening his fan once again.

"For real?" asked Lily. Kisuke nodded. "Arigato!" She ran over to her sensei and gave him a big old bear hug.

The Night Before the Finals

Lily was on her way to Ichigo's and Renji's place for a little gather-together they were having. When she was on her way there she saw Hayate. _"Hayate, I liked your real name better." __**"Why is that milady?" **__"Because it worked with his personality." _She smirked as he walked by her. Walking by a building, something or should I say, someone caught her eye. Someone was sitting on the roof of the building. It was that guy from the sand, Gaara that was he's name. Something told her to talk to him. Using her speed Lily was standing about five or six feet beside him.

"What do you want?" asked a cold voice.

"Don't you sleep?" asked Lily.

"Why do you care?" Gaara asked coldly.

"Because you seem familiar to me. And you seem interesting to me."

"I interest you?" Gaara was surprised by this but didn't show it.

"Yeah, so what?" There was a long pause. The wind below a light having Lily's strawberry blonde hair (there a lot more red than blonde) moved a little. She slowly walked over to Gaara and sat next to him. Gaara had a shocked expression on his face only for a second. "The moon looks beautiful tonight doesn't it?"

Gaara don't answer he was looking at the girl sitting next to him. She had reddish-blonde hair that went down to her shoulder, greenish-blue eyes, and a perfectly curved body. Something about this girl intrigued him. But Gaara couldn't put his finger on it. "Yes, it does." He finally answered her.

"Tell something."

"What?"

"Do you have a purpose in life?" Gaara just looked at Lily, not knowing what to say. "I haven't really found my purpose in life. I fell useless towards those I care about." Gaara didn't know what to say. Lily stood up and stretched her limbs. "I guess I shouldn't bore you with myself, later." She vanished before him. Gaara just stared at the empty spare where the young girl was.

Ichigo's and Renji's

"Hey guys!" cheered Lily as entered the apartment without knocking.

"You're late." Said Ichigo.

"I know, I was on my way here, when I saw Hayate. Then I saw someone on the roof of a building. So, I went to see who it was."

"So, who was it?" asked Chad.

"It was that sand guy, Gaara."

"What? Are you hurt?" asked Uryu in panic.

"No. He seemed nice to me." There was a short pause. "And besides," another short pause was hung in the air. "I kind of like him." Lily finished with a blush on her face.

Nobody said anything for five minutes. "Why is that?" Orihime asked in breaking the silence.

"I don't know, there just something about him I like." Lily paused thinking. "It's hard to explain."

The rest of the night was fun. They watched some movies and ate junk food. At one point Renji had to leave to fight a hollow, because he volunteered to go after it. Lily and Orihime went home at about midnight.

The Day of the Finals

Lily was late on her way to the finals. She was with the others then Renji's soul pager went crazy with a few hollows. Ichigo was going to be late for the finals. Lily was hope he wouldn't be too rough with Gaara, cause of her new found crush on Gaara. She was running, Lily saw the area with about twenty cows or something standing outside. _"The fuck?" _thought Lily.

She entered the area; there were seven other people. The proctor was a different guy than Hayate. _"Where Hayate?" __**"I'm not sure milady."**_ "Oh well," mumbled Lily. "Hey Naruto!" she shouted waved her arm. Everyone turned to look. "Did you see those cows or ox outside? There's like twenty or maybe more."

"_What the fuck?" _Was the only thought running throw their heads.

"Alright, stand up straight for the crowd." Said the proctor (can't remember his name, I would like to know). The crowd was cheering. "Since there is an extra match we'll begin with that one."

"So troublesome." Yawned Shikamaru.

The others left the area to watch the match. "The first match is Lily Knoxasumi vs. Shikamaru Nara." There was a small pause. "Begin." The proctor quickly got out the way.

"You know Shika-kun, you could just forfeit the fight and save us both a lot of trouble." Said Lily in her normal voice.

"But not very fair to the crowd." Said Shikamaru in a bored tone.

Lily sighed. "I guess you're right. I'll start."

Shikamaru couldn't blink, before he saw a kunai coming right at him. He was able to dodge in time. "Shadow Possession Jutsu." Lily moved back as fast as she could so she wouldn't get caught in Shikamaru's shadow.

With the Others

"At least smart enough to get away for the shadow." Said Temari.

"What I miss?" asked Renji who came out of nowhere, scaring the shit out of Naruto.

"Where the hell did you came from?" asked Naruto.

"Um… the stairs…" said Renji.

Back to the Fight

The fight went on for minutes, thirdly to be exact. Lily had been thinking of a plan the whole time. _"Shikamaru is smart I know that. But what he and everyone else don't know is that, I've got some smarts too." _Lily smirked as she thought of the prefect plan to out smart Shikamaru. She stopped moving just far enough not to get caught in Shikamaru's jutsu.

"Well, Shika-kun, I think I'm finished with this dull fight." Lily said with a childish laugh at the end.

Lily raised her arms in front of herself. Her muscle got tensed as the ground begun to shake. Moving her arms with a 90 degrees turn to her side. Dust floated in air so quickly. Lily quickly formed some hand signs and made a clone. She than making herself more hand signs for the next part of her plan.

"Chameleon Jutsu." She whispered to herself. Her body began to blend in with the background. Lily ran out of the dust. It wasn't enough near clear when she was done and out of the smoke cloud she made.

When the smoke was clear Shikamaru was he's Shadow Possession Jutsu on Lily's clone. Lily was right behind him. She undid her jutsu and cleared her throat. Shikamaru went to turn around but before he even could Lily hit one of his pressure points and knocked him out.

"Yay!" cheered Lily. "I won!"

"Nice job." Said Renji who was right next to her. Which nearly gave Lily a heart attack.

"Holy fuck!" she screamed when he congratulated her. "Do not sneak up on people like that! You almost gave me a fucking heart attack!"

"Ah, gomen." Mumbled Renji.

Naruto had I fight with Neji after. It was intense. At one point it looked like Naruto was going to lose, but he called on the Kyubi's powers. And won the match within the very last moment. Ichigo's fight was next but he was still missing.

"Renji, if Ichigo doesn't show up what happens then?" asked Lily in a worried tone. She felt someone hand on her shoulder, Lily gasped in surprise only to find Renji's hand.

"Don't worry about it. Ichigo is capable enough to handle it." Renji replied in a gentle tone.

"Hai."

With Hokage-sama

The crowd was getting antsy. They really wanted to see someone who came out of nowhere, and beat an Uchiha; fight with Gaara. Just than a jonin appeared next to the Hokage, he bent down.

"Hokage-sama, there's still no sign of Ichigo." The jonin whispered. "And Kisuke-san doesn't know where he is."

"Hum…" the Hokage thought for a minute. "Then we have no choice but have Ichigo forfeit the match." The jonin nodded and was about to take off.

"Hokage-sama, if I may say something," came a voice next to the Hokage, it was the Kazekage. "But having such an interesting end before it begins is such a shame. Most all the Lords from around the nation came to see the one who beat the Uchiha, fight."

"You have a point there," the Hokage agreed. "Tell them to postpone the match."

* * *

Okay people that's it for this chapter. Will Ichigo make it time? Will the voice in Renji's head speak to him again? Tune in time! I'm to start a new story soon to. It's a Naruto/Star Wars crossover. It follows the Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic storyline, but it take place a few years before it. I'm just use Naruto characters, some idea would help me please.


	13. Chapter 13

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

** "Demon Talking"**

_** "Demon Thinking"**_

* * *

Don't own Bleach or Naruto, sucks right?

* * *

**Secrets of the Blade**

Chapter 13

Everyone was waiting for the proctor to return to the battle area. There was a poof of smoking and the proctor stood there for a few moments before saying something. "The follow match between Ichigo Kurosaki and Gaara has been delayed." It was quite for a few minutes.

"WHAT?!?" screamed your favourite ninja. "That teme(1) Ichigo not show up! When and if he gets here! I swear I'll-"

A hand quickly covered Lily's mouth trying to keep her quite.

"Would you shut up? At least he still has a match to come back to." Said Renji who was the one covering Lily's mouth.

"So, we'll continue the exams with Kankuro and Shino Aburame's match." The proctor said ignoring the screaming young girl.

Kankuro didn't say anything for a few minutes. "I forfeit." Was all he said.

"Pussy." Mumbled Lily. "Wait that means I'm fighting again. Kuso!"

"Alright, then the next match is Lily Knoxasumi and Temari."

Temari flipped her fan opened and used it to get in the battle area. Everyone turned and look the redheaded girl.

"Fuck that I'm using the stairs." She turned t and head toward the stairs.

Less then a minute later Lily was standing about six feet away for Temari ready to fight.

"You two ready?" asked the proctor, they nodded. "Begin."

Temari whipped out her fan within seconds and flung her arms towards Lily. Lily couldn't react fast enough with the huge gust of wind coming towards her. The wind had some much force in it made Lily fly backwards hitting her back against the wall. Lily felt liquid rushing up the back of her throat, causing blood to spit out of her mouth.

On shaky legs Lily stood back up, wiping the blood from her mouth. Grabbing a kunai and throwing it at Temari with inhuman like speed, Lily had an idea. Temari blocked the kunai with her fan and looked at where Lily was. But Lily had move from her original spot to a 90-degree angle on Temari's right.

Temari quickly turned to face Lily and flung her arm again creating another gust of wind. Lily got into a battle stance. Pushing one of her legs forward and spinning around, Lily flung her arms for her one side of hip to where the opposite shoulder. Lily created her own force of wind blowing away Temari's, therefore pushing her back. Having Temari's back hitting the wall. Lily moved really fast nearly as fast as Lee, punching Temari in the stomach knocking her out.

Everyone single person the audience was quite with her mouths hung open. In the distance Lily could hear, oddly enough, Sakura cheering for her. Within seconds everyone was cheering, loudest one was of course Naruto. He ran down to give Lily a hug.

Lily felt someone familiar. _"Bout time." _She though turning to see Ichigo standing in the archway with his eyes closed. The proctor noticed Ichigo and gave a small smile. Ichigo calmly walked into the centre.

"Hey." Was all he said.

Within a few second all that was heard was a thump, as Lily punched Ichigo in the gut, hard. Ichigo grab his stomach in pain.

"What the hell was that for!?!" Ichigo yelled at Lily.

"You had me so freaked out! I thought you died or something."

"Gomen."

"Whatever you're here now." Lily said with a sigh of relief. "Teme." She mumbled.

"What did you call me?"

"Um… Nothing…"

"Alright." Said the proctor. "I need you two to leave the area." He said pointing to Lily and Naruto. They both left within seconds not wanting to miss this fight. "Okay, Gaara come down here."

Gaara disappeared in a whirl of sand and reappeared in front of Ichigo. "Alright this match is between Ichigo Kurosaki and Gaara. You may both begin."

Ichigo grabbed his zanpakuto and ran at Gaara.

Lily notice Ichigo was dressed as a Shinigami. "Hey Renji. Why is Ichigo still wearing his Shinigami cloths?"

"He thought would need to be in this state to fight Gaara."

"He's probably right."

Ichigo swung his sword at Gaara but it was blocked with his sand. More sand came from Ichigo's side. Ichigo jumped back at get out the way. But the sand kept coming. Ichigo swung his zanpakuto slicing threw the sand. Ichigo charged again but before he got the sand went towards him. Ichigo blocked the sand quickly. The force of the sand was so strong it pushed Ichigo backwards. Ichigo jumped backwards and ready his zanpakuto.

"What's he doing?" Asked Naruto.

"No idea." Said Shino.

"Getsuga Tensho!" shouted Ichigo.

Ichigo swung his zanpakuto in one smooth motion. A blue light came out of nowhere and headed towards Gaara. Gaara's sand moved quickly into a ball and hardened.

"What? So close." Said Lily. "Come on, Ichigo! You can do it!" she cheered.

Ichigo closed his eyes thinking. He opened his eyes a few minutes later. He swung his zanpakuto behind him. Ichigo brought his arm in front of himself at a 90-degree angle from his chest. The wrap at the of his blade wrapped around his arm, and his spirit pressure increase.

"Bankai!"

* * *

**Words**

(1) means 'Basterd'


	14. Chapter 14

"Talking"

_"Thinking/Talking in Flashback"_

** "Demon/Hollow Talking"**

_** "Demon/Hollow Thinking"

* * *

**_I only own the story.

* * *

**Secrets of the Blade**

Chapter 14

The ground below Ichigo floated up and broke into pieces until it was nothing. There was a white-blue light that was forming around him. The air became tense, really tense. Ichigo spirit pressure increased. People in the stands could fell the intense pressure coming from Ichigo. They couldn't move from the pressure.

"Bankai?" asked Lily. "What's a Bankai, Renji?"

"Um…" started Renji. "Well… it's…"

"I thought you guys told me everything!" yelled Lily very annoyed.

There was smoke around were Ichigo was. The smoke cleared a few moments later with a circular force of wind. Standing in the middle was Ichigo. He was wearing a black outfit; different than his Shinigami uniform, his zanpakuto looked like a normal sized Kanata and it was black; pure black.

"Whoa." Was all people could say.

"Okay, I'm done with this battle." Said Ichigo. "Time to end this!"

Ichigo ran towards Gaara, moving fast than before. Gaara's sand moved towards Ichigo. The sand crashed down, but Ichigo was gone. Gaara's eyes went wide. Ichigo was on Gaara's side. He started to run again. Ichigo was running circle around Gaara. Moving faster then before. Eventually Ichigo was running so fast you couldn't even tell which was he. Yep, he was so fast that it looked like there were about 10 or 20 of him.

"What's wrong can't tell which one real?" asked Ichigo.

Gaara got really frustrated. He called sand into a circle and pushed it outwards. Unfortunately Ichigo got hit right in the chest. It cut Ichigo deeply there was blood, a lot of blood. Ichigo clasped on the ground in pain, grabbing the wound.

"_Kuso. I thought I could do it." _Thought Ichigo. _**"Psh." **__"What? You? But there's no away." __**"Pathetic."**_

Ichigo could fell Hichigo taking over him. And to make thing worse his curse mark was hurting like hell. Then things slowly turned dark. It happened Hichigo took over him.

With Everyone Else

Renji's eyes widen with fear. Hichigo took over Ichigo. This is bad, very bad.

"Renji, what's going on?" asked Lily.

"Hichigo." Renji whispered quietly.

"So that's him then."

"Hai."

"Ichigo." Lily whispered.

Hichigo started laughing like a mad man.

"**Pathetic."** Said Hichigo. Gaara looked at him. **"You're just a weakling. Aren't you, Ichigo!?" ** He started laughing again. His laugh sent shivers up Lily's spine.

"Who are you?" asked Gaara.

**Who I'm I?" **asked Hichigo. **"I ain't got a name!" **

Hichigo charged at Gaara with even greater speed. Gaara made the sand ball again. Hichigo made a Getsuga Tensho, but this one black not light blue.

The attacked went threw the ball and hit Gaara. Hit right in the chest. Gaara let out a scream of pain. The sand ball fell apart. Gaara was standing in the middle holding his wound. He fell to his knees. The battle was over, to everyone but Hichigo.

"Match Ichigo Kurosaki." Said the proctor.

Before anyone could clap, Hichigo swung his zanpakuto at the proctor. Wounded him badly. Everyone gasped in surprise.

"**This battle ain't over till he's dead." **Hichigo said with a roar of laughter.

"Ichigo! Stop this! You won already!" yelled Lily as she jumped down into the area. "Ichigo!" she tried run to him but Renji stopped her.

"**Looks like it's for you to die!"** yelled Hichigo running at Gaara.

"Ichigo! No, wait!" yelled Lily. Suddenly she saw something, memories.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_A six-year-old girl was walking in the Sunagakure with her older brother._

"_Nii-sama, you we there yet." Asked the girl._

"_Almost Lily." Said her brother, Hiro._

_The two of them walked by a park were Lily saw a young boy, about her age sitting on a swing. He had red hair and it looked like he had insomnia or something._

"_Got ahead." Said Hiro._

"_Really, Nii-sama." Asked Lily. Hiro nodded._

_Gaara was at the park thinking of something to do, when a young girl was running towards him. She was wearing a purple kimono with a gold vine-like pattern on it. Her kimono was tied with a gold obi._

"_Konichiwa, my name is Lily." Said the girl. "What's yours?"_

"_Gaara."_

"_It's a very nice name."_

"_Really?" asked Gaara. Lily gave him a small nod. 'She's pretty cute.'_

"_Can I play with you?" asked Lily. Gaara nodded._

_After a few hours Hiro showed up to take Lily back home in Kumogakure(1). _

"_I'm going to miss you." Said Lily._

"_Can's you stay longer?" asked Gaara._

"_Gomen. But my nee-chan(2) and I have to return." Said Hiro._

"_But, I do have something for you." Said Lily digging around in her pockets. "Here." She pulled out an origami rose. "I made it while we were playing hide'n'seek." _

"_Arigato." Said Gaara taking the origami rose._

_End Flashback

* * *

_Lily saw it, the origami rose she made Gaara. She got out of Renji's grasp and was running towards Gaara. _"Remember now, where I seen you before, Gaara." _

There was a grasp in horror. The second Hichigo was about to stab Gaara, Lily jumped in the way. Getting stabbed right near her heart.

"Why? Why would you do something like that?" asked Gaara.

"Because." Said Lily. "I finally remember were I met you before."

"What?" asked Gaara.

"Do you remember that little girl who gave you that origami?"

"You mean that was you?" asked Gaara. Lily nodded.

"**Psh. How nice. Too bad I'm going kill yawl." **

"Shut up." said Lily. Hichigo gave her a look. Lily slowly stood up on shaky legs. She raised her arms up to her chest. "You better not move." Lily started. "Because I don't want to kill the one those body you're using!" she screamed at Hichigo. A blast of lighting came out of her hands.

The lighting hit Hichigo's mask. The mask broke into tiny pieces and Ichigo flew backwards. Ichigo crashed to the ground knocked out.

"I did it…" said Lily as she passed out do to blood loss.

"Lily!" called Renji.

Kisuke stopped Renji from running. Renji gave him a weird look. Orihime ran towards Lily and started to heal her. Kisuke pointed up. There were feathers fall from the sky.

"What the…?" asked Renji.

Temari and Kankuro appeared right beside Gaara.

"Come on, we got to go." Said Temari.

Gaara wasn't listening. He was looking at the young girl lying on the ground bleeding.

"No." Was all he said.

"What?" asked Kankuro with a shocked look on his face.

"I said no. I'm not destroying this village anymore." Gaara was still looking at Lily. "Not that I know she's here."

"Gaara." Said Temari softly.

Orihime finished healing Lily after the big battle started. Lily woke up only to Orihime and Gaara.

"Gaara. Why are you still going here?" asked Lily.

"I remember you now too." He said looking at the paper rose.

"Really?" asked Lily trying to get up. Gaara helped her up.

After the Battle

It happened the third Hokage had died. His funeral was today. Lily was sitting at home in her room. She was wearing a black short sleeve dress that went down to her mid thigh. Lily left her room and went down stairs. Orihime, Uryu, Chad, Ichigo, and Renji were waiting downstairs. Orihime was wearing the same thing as Lily. Uryu and Chad were wearing a black short sleeve t-shirt and black crappie pants. And Renji and Ichigo were wearing their Shinigami uniforms, without their zanpakutos.

They stood in line with other to lay flowers for the Hokage and the others who died. Gaara was still there, he made his brother, sister, and sensei stay. Then it started to rain. The rain made Lily sad, it made her thinking about what Orihime told her about the rain.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_Orihime and Lily were in the living room. Orihime was sitting on the wind cull reading a book. Lily was on the couch doing the same. Then it started to rain._

"_I hate the rain." Said Lily. Orihime nodded sadly. "What's wrong, Orihime-chan?"_

"_It's just that. Sometimes I wish I were the rain. Then I could touch people, and feel their feels. Maybe then I could feel their pain." She paused for a bit. "If I were the rain then I could connect two hearts together. Just like it connects the Earth and sky, enough though the two never touch."_

"_Orihime-chan…" Lily said softly._

_End Flashback

* * *

_Lily placed down her flower nearly crying. She was thinking about what Orihime said to her. But Lily fight the tears back.

The funeral ended and everyone us headed back home.

"Hey Naruto! You want ramen?" asked Lily.

"Yea, sure." Said Naruto.

"One second." Said Lily running towards Gaara. "Hey Gaara," asked Lily feeling really nervous. "Do you want to go get some ramen with me?" she asked looking at the ground.

"Sure."

"Really! Came on. You can bring you nii-san and nee-san."

Meanwhile

Two cloaked stood looking out on Konohagakure on the wall.

"They were able to escape annihilation, but it seems that they've taken a lot of damage." Said the taller one.

"Once a prosperous village… What a pity." Said the shorter one.

The taller one looked at the short one.

"This is not like you… Even you… You miss your hometown, don't you…?" Asked the taller one.

"No." Said the short one, revealing his Sharingan eyes. "I don't feel nostalgic at all."

* * *

**Words**

(1) Is the Village Hidden in the Clouds

(2) "Nee-??" means sister


	15. Chapter 15

"Talking"

_"Thinking/Talking in Flashback"_

_'Thinking in Flashback' _

**"Demon/Hollow Talking" **

_**"Demon/Hollow Thinking"

* * *

**_**Warning: This chapter contains major implied rape. I warned you.**

Same as before. I own only the story and OCs.

_Sorry I've haven't update my story, or any of them. But school started a new semester and I've been working hard to keep my grades up or my parents will take away my computer time. _

* * *

**Secrets of the Blade**

Chapter 15

It was early Monday morning and Lily was getting ready to go to school. Ever since Lily learned about everything she wanted to go to Karakura High with Ichigo and the others. So she was changing in her uniform. Lily liked her uniform, she thought it liked very cute on her. When she finished getting dressed she sat on her bed thinking. About what happened between her and Renji the night of the Third's funeral. Lily finally told someone what happened to her.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_Ichigo, Chad, Uryu, and Orihime left for the World of the Living a few hours after the funeral. So Lily and Renji were the ones left. Lily was in her room sitting on her bed, too afraid to sleep. She kept on having the same dream, about HIM. Lily could hold her tears back away more._

_Renji was downstairs locking up the house, when he heard sobbing sounds. He looked around for the source. Renji released they were coming from upstairs. 'Lily.' He thought with a sad expression on. Renji made his way upstairs. He stopped at Lily's door and listened. Yep, it was her crying. He knocked on the door lightly. No answer, and the crying had stopped. Renji tried to open the door, which lucky for him wasn't locked. "What's wrong?" he asked Lily; who was sitting on her bed knees brought up to her chest silently crying. "Tell me."_

"_Nothing." Lily answered sobbing._

"_No, it's something. You never cry." Renji said sitting down next to her. "Talk to me."_

"_Well, have heard those rumours about me?"_

"_You mean that you were missing for about three years?" he asked. Lily nodded her head. "Yeah I heard about them. Why? Is it about happened during that time."_

"_Hai."_

"_Talk to me. Please."_

"_Well… What had happened was…"_

_End Flashback

* * *

_Renji was waiting for Lily downstairs on the couch. He decided to go to school with the others, so he was wearing a uniform as well. Renji was still tried to process what Lily had told him. But the more he thought about it, the angrier he got. How could someone do that to a 10-year-old girl? Where was the honour in that? There was none. Renji swore that he would never let it happen to her again. He wanted to see _him _dead, more than anyone else, even more than Aizen.

* * *

_Flashback:_

"_When I was eight the Knoxasumi clan was wiped out. My nii-sama died protecting me. Then he told me to run, which I did. I stopped about twenty minutes away from my house, so was in the woods. And you remember Orochimaru, right?" asked Lily. Renji nodded. "He found and knocked me out. When I woke up I was in a cell or something like that. Than Orochimaru come and told his leader would let me stay if I did everything Orochimaru said, with no questions."_

"_So, you were his salve."_

"_Hai, but as long as I never spoke to him I would be fine. But when I did say something he would hurt me, badly._

"_After a year he well lost me."_

"_Lost you?"_

"_In a poker game."_

"_Wait! He bet you!"_

"_May I finish?"_

"_Right, gomen." _

"_So he bet me to a guy named Kakuzu. But I found out he was actually nice(1). He wanted to talk to me, and he took my advice on things like bounties and such. He even let e take a stray cat, which turned out to be a skunk."_

"_Nani(2)?"_

"_I swear I thought it was a black cat with a white strip. Away, he was planning on help run away. I was happy with him._

"_But, I learned that good things could never last. There was someone who ruined it. He promised Kakuzu money for me. Kakuzu had a thing about money; I never understood it. He didn't want to, but I told him it was okay, and I would fine. He caved in and took the money._

"_The first few weeks were nothing. He never really needed me. So, I did do any but stay in his room. It was so boring._

"_But when even one was gone on a mission or something, and it was just him and me. He called me for the first time. I didn't know where he was, so I wondering around for a bit, until I found him. He was in his room. I didn't understand what was happening until it was too late. Until he…"_

"_Nani? What happened?" asked Renji trying to calm down Lily. She was crying really badly now. "You can tell me." He heard a weak mumble. "Nani?" Renji asked leaning closer. He heard her that time. His eyes widen with shock. 'No way! There just no way!' Renji could felt his blood boiling in rage. "That guy… how could someone do something like that…I can't believe that he…" Renji could bring him self to say it, but he did. "That he… raped you." It took all Renji had to not kill something. "His name, give me name."_

_There was a dead silent. Lily swallowed hard. She mumbled again. Renji was just looking at her. She knew she had to say his name louder for Renji to hear. "Itachi Uchiha." She said quietly. She started crying again, and a lot heavier. "Renji?"_

"_Hai?"_

"_Promise something." Lily said grabbing Renji's shinigami uniform. "Promise you'll let him take me away again. Please promise me." Her head fell into Renji's chest as she cried more._

"_Don't cry, Lily. I promise I'll protect to you."_

_End Flashback

* * *

_Renji his hands curled into fists, as he became angrier. He was trying his best not to hunt down Itachi and kill the teme. "Um, Renji?" came a small voice. Renji looked over and saw Lily dressed and ready for school with her book bag. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, let's go." Renji said standing up. "You coming?"

"Hell yeah." Lily followed Renji out the front door. Lily started skipping down the street with a big grin on her face, laughing like a mad man. "Come on!" she shouted half way down the street. "Don't forget today's a half day!"

"I'm coming!" Renji shouted back. He smiled to himself. He knew she was still in pain because of last night but he could tell she was felling better. Renji ran over to Lily. She smiled at him and they started to walk to the training grounds. It was the only space large enough to open the spirit portal.

* * *

**Words**

(1) Remember this my story. So I changed Kakuzu character so his really nice.

(2) means 'What'


	16. Chapter 16

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

**"Demon Talking" **

**_"Demon Thinking"_**

If you don't know the disclaimer by now, then it's just sad.

* * *

**Secrets of the Blade**

Chapter 16

Lily and Renji walked side by side in silences. It was awkward for Lily now. Every time Lily tried to start a conversation with Renji it ended the same. His threats on killing Itachi. Sometimes she wished he didn't care so much. _"Annoying."_ She thought to herself. _"Wait, I can't believe I almost forgot." _Lily let out a soft sigh. Renji looked at her for a few second. "Renji can you wait here for a bit. I need to buy more ramen tickets, okay?"

"Yeah, sure. I don't mind at all."

"Okay!" Lily said happily. "I'll be back before you know it!" She ran off down the street, leaving Renji alone.

Lily took a sharp turn, almost tripping over her feet. She looked into the ramen with a huge 'WTF' face. There right in the middle of the ramen stand was Naruto, standing there in his underpants and shake his pants around. "What in the world are you doing?" asked Lily.

* * *

Few Minutes Earlier

Renji was still standing around in the middle of the street. Out of the corner of his eyes Renji saw Kakashi kneeling against a post of a restaurant. Kakashi looked up and gave Renji a wave saying 'Come on over'. Renji shrugged his shoulders and walked over. "Morning Kakashi."

"Good Morning Renji-san, off to school?" asked Kakashi while looking at Renji's outfit.

"Hai." Replied Renji. Renji looked into the restaurant for less than a second when he saw it. Two of them wearing black cloaks with red clouds. Renji eyes narrowed in suspension.

"Well now, you two seem to be getting a long." Said Kakashi to Kurenai and Asuma.

"Baka." Said Kurenai. "Anko just asked me to pick up some rice dumplings for her."

"What are you doing there? Besides catching up on your reading?" asked Asuma.

"No, I need to buy something to put on a grave, plus I'm waiting for someone."

"You waiting on someone that's a first."

"I'm just waiting on Sasuke."

Renji wasn't listening to their conversation. _"Those cloaks. Something about them seems familiar."_ Kakashi gave Kurenai and Asuma a small nod when Sasuke arrived.

"Renji?" came a small voice behind him. "You coming or what?" he turned and looked at Lily.

"Um, yeah, coming. See ya later Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma and Sasuke." Renji took off with Lily. _"I know I've seen those cloaks before."_ "Hey Lily?"

"Hai?"

"You ever heard of people wearing black cloaks with red clouds on them?"

Lily stopped walking and froze completely. Renji stopped walking and turned to look at her. "Nani? What is it?"

"Those cloaks… Oh no… He might be here…"

"_He? He who? Wait! She can't be talking about…" _"Those are the cloaks of the Akatsuki, aren't they?"

"Hai." She answered softly.

"Well, the faster we go, the faster you wouldn't need to think about it."

"Yeah, but…"

"Come on." Renji cut her off, and grabbed her arm.

* * *

Later That Day

"I still don't get it." Said Lily carrying her homework.

"How can you not get it?" Answered Uryu. "It's simple."

"No, it's not." Said Lily. "Algebra is hard for me."

"I don't get it. You have an IQ of 191 and yet you can't understand something like algebra." Said Chad.

"I couldn't tutor for you. If you want." Offered Ichigo. "I'm getting a 92% in algebra."

"Um… okay. Deal." Said Lily. "Can you come by at 7, please."

"Okay, I'll see you than."

"Okay. Now I need to find Naruto and talk to him about… um… things. Later."

Lily ran off to look for Naruto. _"Today is the day I tell him."_ The first stop was at his apartment. But she didn't fell his presence there. _"I know I'll ask Kakashi."_ Lily took off to Kakashi's place. She opened the door and walked inside. She never knocks on people's doors anymore. Lily made her way up the stairs. She made to his door but stopped when she heard voices.

"That guy still hasn't found Naruto." Said Guy. Lily's eyes widen.

"It doesn't make sense. I mean they already infiltrated the village, it should be easy for them to found Naruto." Said Asuma.

_"No Naruto, No!"_

"And besides Itachi knows Naruto's face."

"_I knew it. He is there! And he's chasing Naruto."_

Before they knew she was there Lily took off running. _"I know where he might be." _Lily ran as fats as she could, that she didn't notice that she ran by Renji.

"Lily?" asked Renji but Lily didn't stop. "Hey! Lily! Where are you going?" He took off after her.

Lily pulled a sharp turn into the ramen. "Hey was Naruto here today?" asked Lily

"Naruto? Hai, he was here. He met Jiraiya-dana(1) around noon. They had a bit of ramen, and than he took off with Jiraiya-dana." Said Teuchi(2).

"Where? Do you where?" Lily was freaking out of so badly she started to shake Teuchi. "Tell where he went! It's a matter of life and death."

"Yeah, they said something about that out post town."

"Okay, later." She ran faster than she did before.

Seconds after she left, Renji came running in. He opened his mouth to say something, but Teuchi just pointed in the direction Lily ran off in. Renji said quick thanks than took off.

Lily made it to the town in about ten minutes of on stop running. She was out of breath and sweaty. She quickly searched for Naruto's charka. It did take long for her to find him. Lily ran towards where Naruto was. _"He's probably there already."_ She bolted up the stairs in a panic. On her way up she heard knocking on a door. _"Oh no!"_ Lily made a sharp turn around the corner.

"Naruto! Don't open the-!" she stopped suddenly seeing Naruto had already opened the door. And standing in front of him was the man who stole her innocents away, looking right at her. Itachi Uchiha.

* * *

**Words**

(1) Means 'Master'

(2) The guy who owns the ramen stand.


	17. Chapter 17

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

**"Demon Talking"**

**_"Demon Thinking"_**

Don't own, don't sue.

* * *

**Secrets of the Blade**

Chapter 17

It felt like time had stopped moving. Lily was too scared to move. She felt the intense stare coming from the two Akatsuki members. It had been two years since she had seen any Akatsuki member. Maybe they won't recognize her. Yeah right.

"Ha, that's a face I haven't seen in awhile." Said the shark-man, Kisame. "Looks like we found your little plaything, eh Itachi?"

"Hn."

Still too frighten to move Lily began to shake uncontrollable. She felt weak in the knee, like her legs were rubber. The earth was having an earthquake, but only under neither Lily. The world around became unknown to her. Her only focus was on Itachi. The blank look on his face, not showing what he's thinking about. In the background she heard someone coming and fast. Lily blinked quickly coming back to reality.

A pair hand fell on her shoulders and her view was block by someone.

"Lily, I need you to snap out of it." Looking up she saw Renji, looking down at her with a look concern on his face.

The world around Lily started to spin around. She fell to the ground with a loud thud, and she was out cold.

"Lily!" yelled Naruto as he run over to her. "Hey, wake up! Come on! Talk to me!" Naruto was trying to shake her awake.

"Naruto! That's enough!" come a voice from the side. It was Master Jiraiya, one of the legendary sanin and the world's biggest pervert. He also goes by the name Pervy Sage. Mostly by Naruto and Lily.

Renji was kneeled down next to Lily. He gently picked her up in his arms. Renji anger began to boil over. Then the world around him went blank.

* * *

Naruto quickly backed away. There was something wrong with Renji. His hair started turning white with black stripes, like a tiger. His eyes where tightly closed. When Renji reopened them they weren't they normal dark brown but a violet colour. Black charka started to twist around him. It made Naruto think about the time he battled Neji during the chuunin exams.

"**I'm going to make you pay!" **it wasn't Renji's voice it was more demonic.

Renji put Lily down and charge at Itachi. Kisame got in front and swung his sword at Renji. Some Black charka blocked it like Gaara's sand. The charka wrapped around Kisame's sword and threw him out of the way.

"Renji! Stop!" yelled Jiraiya. He quickly formed some hand signs. The walls, floor, and ceiling were suddenly covered in some pink flesh.

Some of the flesh came up and grabbed Renji enabling him from moving.

"What the heck is this stuff?" asked Naruto.

"Ninja Art: Toad Mouth Trap." Jiraiya said with his hands on the ground. "My friends you have just been swallowed by the giant toad from Myouki Mountain rock inn. Welcome to the belly of the beast. Kind of sad knowing you've been reduced to toad food."

"Kisame, we're leaving." Itachi said in a monotone.

* * *

By the time Itachi and Kisame left Renji had calmed down. The lose of his charka had caused Renji to passed out. Than Gai came in with his 'Dynamic Entry'.

"Hey Pervy Sage do you what they want with me?" asked Naruto.

"It's not actually you they want it's inside of you." Jiraiya said.

A small groan came from Renji as he tried to get up. Naruto ran over to help Renji up.

"Renji that was awesome what you did. How did you make your charka black?" Naruto asked.

"Nani? Black charka? What are you talking about?" asked Renji, sounding confused.

"You don't remember?"

"I remember getting really angry than nothing."

"Naruto…" whispered Lily as she regained consciousness. "I… need to talk to you."

"Lily!" yelled both Renji and Naruto, as they ran over to her.

"Naruto," Lily grabbed on to his sleeve. "I've known this since I was five but I couldn't bring myself to tell."

"Nani?"

"Naruto, you're my brother."

"Nani?!? But we're the same age."

"My twin brother. But I'm older my a few minutes."

"Really?"

"Gomen nasai(1). I was afraid how you were going to react."

"Nee-chan, I forgive you."

"Nii-chan, arigato."

* * *

**Words**

(1) means "I'm so sorry"


	18. Chapter 18

"Talking"

_"Thinking" _

**"Demon Talking"**

**_"Demon Thinking"_**

Disclaimer: same as before

* * *

**Secrets of the Blade**

Chapter 18

After being the hospital for almost two weeks, Renji had grown tired of waiting. After Lily had Naruto she was his sister she had passed out again. And has been in a comma since then. Renji had been waiting for Naruto and Jiraiya to return. With the famous medical ninja Tsunade, who was going to became the new Hokage. He was becoming more impatient. Lily's room was full of get-well cards and flowers of all kinds. Orihime and the others were busy with school, missions, and all those hollows as well. But not Renji he stayed, he made a promise. Sure, at first it was one to protect Lily from Itachi, but he made it more. Not once has he left her side. Renji sat there not moving, then he heard someone coming but it was hard for Renji to hear him or her. Defiantly not Naruto, they sound too soft. The door opened, and in walked Viviku Tousen.

She was short; around 138 cm (4 foot 5 inches), purple hair; bobbed cut mid-neck, dark skin, and green eyes. She was grey coloured cosplay cat ears and short gukata with tall black and white socks. Her gukata had wide shelves, the obi was tied on her back, (like a geisha) and the bottoms were styled like shorts.

Renji remembered her was Kaname Tousen's younger sister. Viviku was a member of the 8th Division, 4th seat. She was a kind girl, shy too, and loves cats. Her body was fairly underdeveloped; much like Yachiru, although she was much older. Viviku looked about 17 years old.

"Viviku? What are you doing here?" asked Renji, really confused.

"Assignment, nya." She replied softly. It was hard for Renji to hear. Viviku looked over at Lily. "Friend of yours?" She asked him.

"Hai."

There was more noise coming from outside, they were much quicker. It was Naruto for sure. And sure enough the door slid quickly with Naruto standing there.

"In here!" He said in a panic.

A woman followed in after him. Renji assumed it was Tsunade. The was 163.1 cm (5 foot 3 inches), had long blonde tied with two low ponytails, her body type was the same as Rangiku Matsumoto, brown eyes, and a blue diamond in the middle of her forehead.

"Renji, this is baa-chan(1) Tsunade, she going to help." Gesturing to the blonde woman said Naruto.

"Oh," Renji said standing up. "Nice to meet you, Tsunade-sama." He finished with a bow. "I hope you can help her."

"Is she your girlfriend?" asked Tsunade.

"Nani? Iie(2)! I love her and all, but like a little sister." Renji said softly.

"Alright, let me look at her." Tsunade look at Viviku. "Who are you?"

"Viviku Tousen." Viviku answered. "4th seat of the 8th Division, nya."

"A shinigami?" asked Tsunade.

"Hai."

"Well, nice to meet you both. Now, if you'll excuse me." Tsunade made her way over to Lily.

Tsunade put her right hand on Lily's forehead, and her hand started to glow a light green colour. Lily's eyes began to open.

"Where am I?" Lily asked hoarsely.

"The hospital." Naruto answered. "Are you alright, Nee-chan?"

She nodded her head, and saw Viviku from the corner of her eye. "Who's this? A new friend?"

"Viviku Tousen, 4th seat of the 8th Division." Renji answered for Viviku. Lily started to sit up, but was having trouble so Naruto helped her. Lily looked over at Viviku and let out a Naruto-like smile.

"It's really nice to meet you. I really hope we can be friends." Lily said. Viviku nodded. "Yay! Now, to celebrate new friends, let's go to Ichiraku's ramen for lunch!" She tried to get up, but Renji tried to stop her.

"You're not well enough. Lied down."

"She's fine enough." Tsunade said. "Just try and avid battle."

"Sure! Baa-chan!" Lily said cheerfully. Tsunade don't take too kindly to that comment. She's just like Naruto, only worse. She flung herself out of the hospital bed, and handed to the closet to charge. "Everybody out now!"

* * *

At Ichiraku's

After ordering their ramen Naruto and Lily got to know Viviku, and became fast friends. Viviku was a kind-hearted girl, very shy at first, but more Lily when you get to know here; a little oblivious to certain things, mostly the sexually ones. She loves sweets and spicy food, hence why she ordered some spicy ramen. Both Naruto and Lily really liked her. Renji already knew, but not as well as today.

"Ohayo(3), Naruto-kun!" came a cheerful voice behind them. It was Mizutora(4) Nara, Shikamaru's younger sister. Complete opposite of her brother.

She black hair with two orange stripes in her hair. At first she was embarrassed by them, so she only wore her hair down. But now she wears her hair up in high ponytail. She around 150 cm (4 foot 9 inches) and has an average body type (like Ino's). She had just started going to the academy, after seeing the chuunin exams. Mizutora or Tora as people like to call her, is a lot like Lily personality wise. Tora even has Lily's short temper. One little thing, than bang! It can get pretty ugly. Can you image the two of them?

* * *

**Words**

(1) means "Granny" or "Grandma"

(2) means "No"

(3) means "Good Morning"

(4) her name means "Water Tiger"

* * *

I'm going to give you the OC characters bios to clear some thing up

Lily Knoxasumi (now Uzumaki)

Age: 13

Birthday: October 10

Zodiac: Libra

Hair Colour: Light Orange

Eye Colour: Turquoise

Height: 145 cm (4 foot 7 inches)

Blood Type: AB

Body Type: Same as Orihime and Hinata

Rank: Genin

From: Kumogakure (raised), Konohagakure (born)

Teacher: Kisuke Urahara

Teammates: Renji Abarai and Ichigo Kurosaki

Family: Naruto Uzumaki (brother), Minato Namikaze (father, deceased), Kushina Uzumaki (mother, deceased), and Hiro Knoxasumi (adopt brother, deceased)

Viviku Tousen

Age: Looks 17

Birthday: April 13

Zodiac: Aries

Hair Colour: Purple

Eye Colour: Green

Height: 138 cm (4 foot 5 inches)

Blood Type: O

Body Type: Like Yachiru's

Rank: 4th seat

From: The Seireitei

Captain: Shunsui Kyouraku

Division: 8th

Family: Kaname Tousen (brother)

Mizutora Nara

Age: 12

Birthday: July 6

Zodiac: Cancer

Hair Colour: Black with two orange stripes

Eye Colour: Dark Brown

Height: 150 cm (4 foot 9 inches)

Blood Type: B

Body Type: Same as Ino's

Rank: Academy Student

From: Konohagakure

Teacher: Iruka Umino

Teammates: Other Students

Family: Shikamaru Nara (brother), Shikaku Nara (father), and Yoshino Nara (mother)


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: not going to if you already know.

* * *

**Secret of the Blade**

Chapter 19

Sasuke was gone now. He left the village and went to Orochimaru. Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, and Neji went to get him back. But it was pointless and Lily knew that. She never told Sasuke what his brother did to her. It didn't matter though; the result would still be the same no matter what. Naruto and others wouldn't have made if it weren't Gaara and his siblings. Lee helped too; he managed to help Naruto catch Sasuke. Naruto and them are in the hospital right now; they'll live but not be able to go on mission for some time.

Shikamaru a chuunin, it was smarts and ability to think on his feet that made him an excellent choice. Some how Lily became one too, the reasons were also the some as Shikamaru. The word got out about the Seireitei and shinigami. And it was since Renji was a lieutenant got to skip a lot of ranks and was promoted to ANBU captain of team 12. They specialize in silencing threats against the village and this people, as well as information gathering. Renji had the ANBU uniform and his ANBU mask of a tiger.

Tsunade was looking the said ANBU and not happy. His first assignment and was asking such a thing.

"Mind repeating that for me?" Tsunade asked in a very pissed voice.

"Iie, you heard me right. I just would like to bring them with me."

"I don't know what you're thinking. Are you trying to kill them?"

"Iie, I know them well. And I know what they are capable of. They can do it. I know it."

"Alright, if you say so. If anything happens to them its on your shoulders." Tsunade paused for a minute. "Your code name of this assignment is Zabimaru."

"My zanpakuto's name? So a little lazy to me."

"Don't insult me Renji! You're lucky I'm letting bring Lily and Mizutora with you!" She was pissed.

"I was just kidding. They should be here soon though." Renji said smiling under his mask.

"You asked them before consulting me?"

"Yep." Renji said popping the 'p'.

Tsunade's office door opened and in walked Lily and Mizutora; looked around and their eyes landing on Renji. Mizutora blinked and few times a walked over to Renji giving a hard stare.

Mizutora had finished the academy and assigned a team (I won't go into that now). She wears her hitai-ite(1) proudly around her forehead like Naruto, Kiba and many others.

"Why you are wearing that?" she asked suddenly.

"Renji Abarai." Tsunade said.

"Hai." He answered quickly straitening up.

"Mizutora Nara."

"Hai." She answered as so straitening herself.

"And Lily Uzumaki."

"Ya." She answered uncaring until she got a stern stare for Renji. "I mean hai."

"I have a very important mission for the three of you. Now normally I assign this to other ANBU but someone," she gave a hard stare at Renji, who merely shrugged, "insisted to you the two of you come along." She looked at Lily and Mizutora. "I need the three of you to go the Land of Rivers. From there is a small village near the broader on the Land of Wind. There well a Geisha house called 'Heaven on Earth'." Tsunade pulls a brown envelope and gives it to Renji. "A man by the name of Tarou Shiro, he goes there a lot, now I need reminded you that it isn't that kind of Geisha house. Kumamura likes it think it is. He's a wanted man. He supposed to delivery some Konohakure(2) secrets to Orochimaru. And it's your mission to stop him, permanently. Understood?"

"Hai." All three answered in unison.

"Dismissed."

Later at the Gates

Both Mizutora and Lily were waiting by the gate to leave for their new mission. They were waiting on their team leader, but he was running late.

"What's taking him so long?" asked Lily, as she flung her arms behind her head.

"I don't know. Has he always been like this?" Mizutora asked Lily.

"Been like what?" a voice asked from behind them, causing both girls to jump in surprise.

"You scared us! How many do I have to tell you knot to do that!?" yelled Lily at her team leader and big brother.

"Gomen, I forgot you scared easily." Renji said.

"I do not!" Lily yelled and punched Renji in the stomach.

"Okay, I dissevered that." Renji said while holding his stomach.

"Can we go now?" asked Mizutora.

"Yeah, let's go."

After a 3 hour walk

"Here we are 'Heaven on Earth'." Renji said as they all looked at the second story building with a big sign over the door.

"Really I hadn't notice." Muttered Mizutora to herself as Renji and Lily walked in.

"I heard that." Renji said as he held the door opened for the girls.

"Right, gomen." Mizutora said as she walked inside.

Inside was nicely decorated. The front foyer looked like a waiting room with a front desk and everything. There was nobody at the front desk but there was a bell. Lily walked over to the bell and began to ring it non-stop. A man in his mid-thirties came from the back room and grabbed her hand.

Lily looked up. He was tall about 194 cm (6 feet 3 inches). He had neatly cut light brown hair and dark green eyes. He had a kind look on his face and a smile. He was wearing a pair of dark blue ninja pants and shoes, a plain white shirt and unzipped black hoodie.

"Konichiwa, my name is Kaito and welcome to my home. How many I help you?" asked the man.

"We the shinobi from Konohakure. We here about Tarou." Renji said, stepping forward.

"Ah, I've been waiting for you. Now if you and your lady friends follow me, I'll give you a run down on how we'll do this."

"Hai, come on my lady friends." Renji said, trying not to laugh as he followed Kaito.

"Hey!" Mizutora and Lily yelled at the same time. They stood there for a few seconds and then followed the two older men. They quickly caught up to them.

"Now then, Tarou will be here at 1:00, so that you gives you about an hour and half to get ready. Tarou will be glad to hear about my two new employees." Kaito said as he opened a door in the back room.

"New employees?" asked Mizutora.

"This is why I asked you two to come." Renji said. "And I thought it would be a great experience for you two."

"Oh, okay." Lily said.

"When Tarou arrives I need one of you to put this in his tea." Kaito said holding up a bottle of cyanide pills.

"Cyanide?" asked Lily.

"Yeah, you know the stuff James Bond uses." Mizutora said.

"Oh."

"Yes, my niece will be assisting you as well. She knows the ropes." Kaito opened the door and stood at the bottom of the stairs. "Hey Yuki, come on down here please." There were soft footsteps coming from upstairs. "Good, come here. I need you to show some young girls what to do."

"Hai." A small voice said from next to Kaito.

Mizutora, Renji, and Lily looked over to see Yuki. She was very pretty, had beautiful long brown hair and sky blue eyes. Yuki was about 142 cm tall (4 feet 6 ½ inches). She was thin and very fair skinned, like a china doll.

"Okay, I'll leave you girls to yourself, and Renji you're with me."

"Hai, see you two later." Renji followed Kaito out.

"Here are your kimonos, and I'll help you with your hair. Okay?"

They both nodded. Lily grabbed the yale blue kimono with white coloured sakura design on it, and with a white obi. Mizutora took an android green kimono with an amethyst vine design on it, and with an amethyst obi.

"You two look beautiful in those kimonos. Now Mizutora let's tied your hair up." Yuki said as she a grabbed a big hair clip. "Lily your stuff is ready in the bathroom."

Lily nodded in thanks and walked to the door exactly across the hall.

"Why does Lily need to use the bathroom for her hair?" asked Mizutora.

"Her hair colour is too noticeable. And this is a stealth mission, right?" Yuki finished as she put up Mizutora's hair.

"Make sense." Mizutora said.

Yuki gently grabbed Mizutora's hair from the back of her neck. Yuki gently pulled up Mizutora's hair with one hand and with the other she flipped it up and clipped it in the back (not good at describing it, I tried to attach a web link to it but my computer wouldn't let, sorry)

Lily entered the bathroom and saw the box of L'Oreal Prefect 10 next to the sink. She read the instructions on the bottle. "Doesn't sound too hard." Lily said to herself.

10 Minutes Later

Lily walked out of the bathroom with her hair dyed and tied up in a bun. She was already wearing her kimono too.

"You look nice." Came a masculine voice from behind. Lily turned around.

"Renji, we match." She said with a smile on.

True, they did match. Renji had his hair dyed in the same colour as Lily. If you don't know any better you would have thought they were brother and sister. Kaito came from behind Renji with a big smile on.

"Good we're all ready now. Now first things first fake name. Renji already has one assigned to him, you ladies what do you got?" asked Kaito

"Um… Sumiko." Mizutora said.

"Good, now you."

"Tsuki." Lily said with no hesitation.

"Prefect. Now just to be Renji here is my apprentice and, since you two look alike, Tsuki's older brother and Sumiko's best friend. The three of you come from a small outside of Konohakure, everybody got it?"

"Hai." They all said in unison.

"Good," the bell at the front desk ring twice. "Oh, just in time. Renji come with me."

"Sure."

Kaito and Renji stood behind the front desk. On the other side a well build man with light brown hair and hazel eye stood there. It was Tarou Shiro.

"Tarou-san welcome!" Kaito said with a bright smile. "Have some new girls for you."

"Good, I'll take 'em." Tarou said with a smug look on.

"Wonderful! Now, they're still in training so Yuki will be joining them, is that okay?"

"Hai, it's fine."

"Excellent! Zabimaru, please go got your sister and her friends for me."

"Hai." Renji said as he walked in the backroom. He turned the corner to the girls. "You're on." They nodded and followed Renji to the front.

"Good, girls you're here. Yuki, can you and the others take Tarou-san room five please?" asked Kaito. Yuki nodded.

"Follow us please." Yuki said as walked towards room five with Lily, Mizutora, and Tarou.

"Good, so far so great." Renji said.

"You mind watching the front desk for me? I need to check a new shipment of teas." Kaito asked.

"Hai."

"Arigato. I shouldn't long." Kaito said as he walked into the back room.

With the Girls

"What kind of tea would you like Shiro-san?" Mizutora asked.

"Earl Grey." Tarou replied.

"Okay," Yuki said. "Tsuki can get the tea ready?"

"Hai."

With Renji

Renji was cleaning the shelves underneath the counter, when he heard the bell ring. It was constantly ringing like how Lily rang it. Not even looking at who was ringing it, he slammed his hand on top of theirs.

"I heard you the first time. What do you want?" Renji asked.

"Such an attitude. And you are?" asked a voice, probably the one who was ringing the bell.

"Kaito's new apprentice, Zabimaru. And you are?" Renji asked

"Call me Deidara." The guy said. "We are in need of your services."

"We?" Renji asked before looking up and nearly fainted. "Shit." He mumbled to himself. He knew those men. Well, knew of them and two of them personally. Judging by their cloaks, it was the Akatsuki. "Well this is just prefect." Renji growled under his breath.

"Did you say something?" asked the red head one.

"I…Iie. Nothing at all." Renji said nervously.

"Hey Zabimaru, who out there?" Kaito asked coming out of the back room. "Oh, Konichiwa my good sir!"

"We here for some of your tea and entertainment." Said the one formally from Takigakure(3).

Before Kaito or Renji could reply there was a loud crash.

"What was that?" Deidara asked.

"I think a loud crash." Renji said sarcastically.

"I think he means what caused it." Kaito said.

"Yeah I know." Renji said. "And I don't know."

A few moments later there was a loud scream.

"That was Yuki!" Kaito said horror and rushed off to room five. Renji took off right behind him. Kaito flung opened the door.

The room was decorated in the traditional Japanese style. There was a broken teacup and kettle in the middle of the floor. Tea spilled all over the floor, and lying next to it was Tarou, dead. Mizutora was standing next to Tarou in shock. Lily back was against the wall trying to figure out what happened. Yuki was sitting in the far back corner shaking uncontrollably in tears. Kaito ran over to Yuki.

"Yuki? What happened?" Kaito asked in panic.

"I don't know!" Yuki screamed in fear. "I just touch him and he…" Kaito reaches over to comfort her. "Don't touch me!" Yuki screamed to him.

Mizutora blinked a few times, she had no idea what happened. She looked to Yuki and went over to her. "Let me help." Mizutora said gently. Yuki tried to stay away. "I wouldn't touch you. I'll just grab your kimono, okay?" asked Mizutora. Yuki nodded her head. Mizutora lightly picked Yuki up and briskly left the room. Kaito followed them.

Outside the Room

Mizutora smashed into someone. "Gomen." Mizutora said quietly.

Kaito looked over at Yuki worried. "Kuso."

"Oh, Kaito-san. What's going on?" asked Deidara.

"Not really sure." Kaito answered. "But I know someone we can ask. Come on."

Inside the Room

Lily stood there still breathing heavily. Renji was trying to calm her down. She was calming a little bit down.

The door open and Kaito entered. Renji noticed so did the ones who almost made him fainted. Lily did notice too but didn't care.

"Hey! Someone get me clean up!" shouted Kaito.

A few moments later someone did come in. "Whoa! What happen in here?"

"Not sure, can you just take it out of here."

After Body Was Removed

"Okay, what happened in here? I need to know, Tsuki-san." Kaito asked.

"I don't really know." Lily said.

"Just tell me."

"Okay, what happened was…"

* * *

Flashback

Lily was make tea for Tarou. Once it was done she added the cyanide. She carried the tray into room five. She placed the tray in front of Tarou. "Here you go." She said dully. Mizutora quickly grabbed Lily.

"Do you know how to do a fan dance?" Mizutora asked.

"Yeah why?"

"Tarou wants a fan dance."

"Fine. I'll do the stupid fan dance. Just sit next to Tarou and serve him the tea."

Mizutora nodded and sat down next to Tarou. She started pouring his tea.

"So, what's your name?" Tarou asked.

"Sumiko."

Once Mizutora blinked Tarou had her pinned underneath him. "A lovely name. I hope the rest of you is the same."

"Get off of me!" Mizutora screamed.

Lily ran to them and kicked Tarou in the stomach. Holding his stomach and got off Mizutora and ran at Lily. She stepped back tripping over the tea, making her fall back on the wall. The teacup and kettle smashed to the ground with a loud crash.

Yuki was scared Tarou attached Mizutora and now going for Lily. Yuki didn't know what to do. Tarou placed both palms on either side of Lily's head. Yuki head cleared ran at Tarou and grabbed his arms. Tarou and a look of pain on his face, the veins on his arms became visible.

It only took less than a minutes before Tarou fell to the ground dead. And Yuki let out a screamed.

* * *

**Words**

(1) The ninja headband

(2) Is the Village Hidden in the Leaves

(3) Is the Village Hidden behind the Waterfall

_I am so sorry for the long update. I did start it but my computer got a virus. So I had to get it fixed._


	20. Chapter 20

No more disclaimers for you!

* * *

**Secrets of the Blade**

Chapter 20

After telling Kaito what happened to them with Tarou, he sat down to take it all in. Kaito ran his hand threw his hair and sighed.

"I thought I was in the clear." Kaito said in a softer and sadder voice.

"The clear of what?" asked Renji.

"Rei no shi(1)."

"Rei no what?"

"Rei no shi, it's a kekkei genkai. A very dangerous one at that."

"Dangerous? How?" asked Lily.

"With a single touch Yuki can absorb ones own life energy. People who are shinobi do die less quickly. It works with a skin to skin. Yuki can gain ones memories and abilities also well."

"Their abilities?" asked Renji

"Hai. Genjutsu, ninjustu, taijustu, and any natural talent they have. If they are also have a kekkei genkai, she even gain that for a short period of time."

"And it surfaced when Sumiko and Tsuki got attacked." Renji said

"Makes sense." Lily agreed. "Why doesn't Yuki just, you know, turn it off?"

"Rei no shi wasn't a normal kekkei genkai. You can't turn it off, it doesn't turn off."

"Oh. That kind of sucks."

"Enough of that once it happens there is no going back." Kaito said as he stood up. "Now then, is there something you gentlemen need?" asked Kaito.

"I'll take care of it Kaito-san." Renji volunteered. "I think Yuki might need you right now."

"You sure?" asked Kaito. Renji nodded. "Arigato. Take care." Kaito left the room in a hurry.

Dead silence.

"This feels awkward." Kisame said.

"Okay, let's get down to business. Now that all the excitement is over." Renji said trying to smile. "What is it exactly that you want?"

Lily was trying not to laugh at that point. "That's what she said." She said quietly to herself, causing people in the room to look at her.

"Please don't do that." Renji said.

"That's what she said."

"I'm being serious."

"That's what she said."

"Stop that."

"That's what she said." Lily said as she started to leave the room.

"Pain in my ass." Renji mumbled to himself once she was gone.

"That's what she said!" Lily yelled.

"Lily!" Renji yelled at her, realizing what he said. "Flowers… Lily flowers. Aren't they nice? I think they're nice. I mean there are all different kinds, like water lilies, tiger lilies, stargazer lilies, easter lilies, panther lilies…" Renji coughed a little. "I, ah, gotta go." He quickly bolted for the door.

"Smooth move baka." Lily said who was leaning on the door.

"Hey! That was mostly your fault. You had to keep saying 'That's what she said.' And pushed too many of my buttons!"

"Yeah I know."

"Then why did it?"

"Because it's fun." Lily said while she spun in a circle. "I mean, come on, why else do it?"

"When is this mission over already?"

"It ended once Tarou died."

"Then can we go home now?" Renji asked, a little annoyed.

"You're in change, remember?" Lily said as leaned against room five's door. "Wow, you are… ah!" she let of a sudden scream of surprise as the door behind her opened and Lily fell inside, landing on her back smacking her head against the floor. "Ow! Son of a bitch! That hurt!" She rubbed the back of her head.

"You… ha… okay?" Renji asked trying not to laugh. But fail as he started laughing pretty hard.

"Ya, I'm fine. No blood." Lily stood, stretching. She walked by Renji elbowing him on her away to the front desk, and sat on it. "Come go home now?"

"Ya, sure. I'll get Mizutora." Renji said not even noticed he said her real name. He headed upstairs in found Mizutora.

Lily looked at him as he left. "Baka." She mumbled to herself. "Oh, well. We're going now anyways. What difference does it make? Right?" Lily asked the men in cloaks not even cared, or noticed. "Right!" Not even waited for an answer, and smiled. _"Well, if we're going now I should wash this black dye out first." _Lily hoped off the counter and entered the bathroom. There was a bottle of clarifying shampoo and a special kit Loreal makes for removing hair dye.

After she used the items in the kit Lily washed her hair with the shampoo, she remember to leave some for Renji too. All of the dye in hair was nearly gone (Her hair looked like a darker orange. Like Ichigo's), _"Wow, this stuff works great!"_ She exited the bathroom and it was just her luck Renji was walking by.

"Here." Lily said and putted the items in his arms. "I'm going to get changed." She headed upstairs and even looked to see who was in the waiting room, which was straight across the hallway to the stairs.

"Ah, arigato…" Renji said sounding a little confused. "Nani?" He sighed. Renji headed to bathroom and looked from the corner of eye to the waiting room. _"Damn, they saw her. Baka _(Comment towards Lily)_."

* * *

_

**Words**

(1) means "spiritula death" because she absorbs life engery. Life, spiritual, it's all the same thing to me.**  
**

_**A/N**_: Sorry from the long update. I was having problems with my computer. And I was having writer's block.


End file.
